


Welcome to the Show

by Lucky38



Category: RWBY
Genre: CYOA, Cock Worship, Cum Fixation, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, It's all part of the fun!, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Other, Slut Life, alien - Freeform, dubcon, game show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky38/pseuds/Lucky38
Summary: Ruby Rose wakes up to find herself unwillingly signed up for the Slut Life pornographic reality television show.  How will she cope with the hypersexual situation she's found herself in?





	1. Introductions.

Ruby blinked awake, feeling...fuzzy. And tingly. She couldn't really remember the last thing that had happened to her, or why she was in a...hospital bed? Something  _like_ a hospital bed, anyway, with a bunch of high tech monitors and gizmos that she didn't recognize on the sides.  
  
Was she sick, maybe? Injured? It would explain the bed, but it  _wouldn't_ explain why she was totally alone, on the only bed in the middle of a big, white room.  
  
At least, that was the situation for a brief moment, until a pink, holographic diamond flickered into life by her bedside. "Hello, Ruby Rose! I'm pleased to inform you that your implantation and modification procedures have been completed with a confirmed success rate of one hundred percent! All alterations are performing perfectly. I am Minder, the AI responsible for managing your stay at Slut Life."  
  
The voice of the diamond was a perky feminine one, and the hologram flashed in time with her words. Still, Ruby couldn't focus on that in the slightest, too busy trying to unpack just what it had said to her. "I...can you say that last part again?"  
  
"I am Minder, the AI responsible for managing your stay at Slut Life."  
  
"S-slut life? Did I hear that right?" It made Ruby blush a bit to say the words out loud, but it sounded so ridiculous that she needed to confirm it.  
  
"That's correct! The Slut Life organization is a multidimensional entity with a multitude of powerful sponsors that enjoy its programming! The closest analog in your reality would be a pornographic reality television show. We have access to both technology and magic that far outstrips the capabilities of your home reality, which will be used to ensure your stay with us is as thrilling as possible!"  
  
If Ruby hadn't already been lying down, she'd probably have needed to take a seat. "Th-this can't be right! I need to go home, I need to get back to-"  
  
The cheery AI interrupted her. "I'm sorry, but once the modification process has been completed, there is no backing out of your contract. Our records indicate that you signed up yourself, and you had one full week to raise complaints before being collected."  
  
"I never knew about it!" Ruby protested.  
  
"That's impossible, messages were sent through all standard channels. There is no use in trying to quit now. A great deal of effort has already been invested in your mods."  
  
There it was again, 'modifications.' Ruby almost was afraid to ask, but..."What did you do to me?"  
  
A list appeared in the air next to the diamond. "Your contract forbids discussion of several, as it would be more interesting for you to find out for yourself! However, I can inform you that you have been modified with the following: Permanent body hair removal! A large increase in touch sensitivity! An elimination of the menstrual cycle with no side effects! Increased flexibility! An optimized metabolism that removes the need to exercise to maintain muscle mass, as well as removing the need to relieve yourself of metabolic waste products! An optimized immune system that also serves to remove the need to manage your personal hygiene on a day to day level, as well as making you completely resistant to disease and most toxins! In addition to the previous, you will no longer be injured by low temperatures, you will quickly heal from minor wounds, and you no longer age!"  
  
With each new thing listed, Ruby felt her head spin more and more. If the AI wasn't lying to her...it had just completely changed her body. And Ruby couldn't deny that it was for the better, either. Of course, it might have been lying, though Ruby didn't know what it would gain from that.  
  
Decided to test it, Ruby made sure to keep her Aura lowered as she quickly bit the webbing in between her thumb and forefinger, drawing blood. She winced, then gasped as an unexpected  _pleasure_ followed on the heels of the pain. Then, the pleasure was followed by an awful itching, and Ruby saw her skin seal up right before her eyes. Did the healing process make her feel good, or was it something else?  
  
"Now that you have verified the presence of your mods, please stand up and go right this way! I will direct you to your apartment, where you will be able to get dressed."  
  
Abruptly, Ruby realized that she was naked on the hospital bed. She hadn't noticed since the room was kept at a comfortable temperature.   
  
Ruby quickly crossed her legs and hugged her arms to her chest. "I'm not walking around like this! Someone could see!"  
  
"Nanoscale cameras follow you at all times, and they've begun rolling already! A viewing audience of trillions has already seen you naked, and they will be seeing much more over the course of your contracted stay here." Minder sounded as cheerful as ever, even as Ruby, grew more mortified.  
  
"What do you mean!? Why do you have me here!?"  
  
Even though its tone never wavered, Minder seemed to be getting somewhat impatient. "You are a contestant on the Slut Life reality television show. You will be subjected to a wide variety of sexual situations, which will be recorded and broadcast. You will remain in our care until the terms of your contract are up, at which point you will be able to move on. Your right to refuse has already been forfeited. Now please, get up and step this way."  
  
A door, concealed in the wall, hissed open. Ruby took off like a bullet, trailing red petals behind her as she raced out of the room and into a metal corridor. She breezed past a few surprised-looking lab techs, shoving one into a wall when he got in her way. She started taking turns at random until she finally found an exit. Or, well, a window. Same thing.  
  
She smashed through it, tucking and rolling when she hit the grass outside and continued to run as fast as she could. The facility she was in looked like it was in a grassy valley, ringed by mountains. The view was absolutely  _spectacular,_ but Ruby had absolutely zero interest as she focused on putting as much distance in between her and her crazy kidnappers as possible.  
  
If she could make it to the trees, she could break their line of sight. Hide. Maybe even find a way to get back home.  
  
Those hopeful thoughts came to a crashing halt as Ruby suddenly found herself immobilized. She could blink and breathe, but no matter how hard she strained her muscles she couldn't budge an inch.  
  
A perfectly spherical drone made out of silvery metal floated in front of her, without any visible method of propulsion. Minder's voice sounded out from it. "Escape attempts are not unheard of, usually occurring in cases where the contestant has had their memory altered so they do not remember signing up for Slut Life. You may even be one of those cases, as I am not told everything about contestants! However, they will  _not_ be tolerated, and neither will damaging Slut Life property or injuring Slut Life personnel. That poor man you pushed has a concussion!"  
  
Ruby couldn't talk, but it seemed like Minder wasn't interested in what she had to say. Parts of the drone's casing folded away, and grayish tendrils slid out, each one ending with squirming metallic feelers. Without warning, they surged forwards. Two latched on to Ruby's nipples, two to her shoulders, and one planted itself directly above her bare vagina.   
  
There was a crackle, and electricity surged into Ruby's body at each point of contact. She hissed through her teeth, unable to cry out in pain as her muscles spasmed.  
  
And then, pleasure shot through her, just as intense as the pain had been. Even as the electricity continued to flow, Ruby felt the two conflicting sensations wash over her, the burning sting of electricity somehow feeling good  _and_ awful at the same time.  
  
The drone stopped shocking her, and the two feelings slowly dwindled. The pain left faster than the pleasure, accompanied by the itching of her new healing ability all across her body, leaving her nothing but a pleasant tingle for several seconds.  
  
Ruby was left hanging limply from the invisible restraints fastened around her, panting and gasping for air. There was a slick trail down her thighs, the arousal making itself visible.  
  
The tendrils detached themselves, trailing up Ruby's body. "Now, Ruby, you have two options. The first one is to abide by the terms of your contract. Don't worry, there will be no permanent harm done, and you will leave Slut Life at the end of your service. You will live in the lap of luxury, and have access to neighbors and other members of the community, some of whom will be from your world."  
  
Ruby suddenly felt her jaw loosen, as the bindings allowed her to speak. "Wh-what's the second option?"  
  
"I am very sorry, but the alternative is to alter your mental state through magic or technology to one that is more compliant. Whether you remember it or not, you  _did_ sign the contract! There is simply no way to release you from your obligations. I couldn't allow you to leave even if I wanted to!"  
  
The Huntress trainee swallowed nervously. "No, I'll...I'll do it. Please don't mess with my mind."  
  
"Fantastic! I do urge you to try and enjoy yourself. Once you get over the initial embarrassment, I'm sure you'll find that Slut Life is very fun!"  
  
\-----  
  
The drone led Ruby back to the compound and then had her stand on some sort of pad. There was a flash, and she found herself in a hallway that looked exactly like the sort of one that you would find in an upscale hotel, with cream-colored walls and luxurious red carpeting. The pink diamond blinked to life in front of her again. "Your room is right this way!"  
  
Without much choice, Ruby followed the hologram until she reached a plain white doorway set in the wall, just like the doors all up and down the hall except for the name engraved on the front.   
  
 **Ruby Rose.**  
  
"The door's lock is keyed to your biometrics. Stepping through will actually take you to an entirely separate region of the planet. Everyone's apartments are like this, while this building serves as the common area and travel hub, as well as housing the shared amenities."  
  
With some hesitancy, Ruby opens the door. She's expecting some kind of dungeon, or torture room, or obscenely seedy hole in the wall.  
  
Instead, she's treated to an enormous apartment, practically the size of a house in its own right with plenty of open space. The far wall is made out of glass, with a door set in it leading out to a balcony that overlooks a beautiful, crystal clear mountain lake.  
  
The furnishings are very modern-looking, plenty of glass and marble with gold inlays and sinfully soft cushions. There's a staircase off to the side, leading to a level above. Each stair is just a dark wooden slab, hanging unsupported in midair.  
  
"Your apartment contains a deluxe bedroom with a king sized bed, which is connected to a deluxe bathroom with a large tub, a jacuzzi, and a large shower. In addition, you have a kitchen, a living room, a fully stocked bar, the balcony, and plenty of empty rooms if you would like to expand in the future. Your bedroom closet contains a clothing printer, which can manufacture any clothing item that you desire on the spot, so long as it fits within your contract's regulations."  
  
Even with how horrible her current situation was, Ruby couldn't help but be awed by her new housing. It looked like the sort of thing that Weiss would be accustomed to...or even better! Unable to suppress her curiosity, Ruby peeked in every door, Minder informing her of just what she was looking at.  
  
When Ruby reached her bedroom, she made herself a new outfit first thing, her usual red and black combat skirt with a cloak. It wasn't the same as her  _old_ cloak, but it still made her feel a bit better. That taken care of, she jumped up on the bed and-  
  
Oh. Oh, by the Brothers and all that's holy.  
  
Minder was talking, something about 'intelligent nanoweave' and 'intuitive gelifoam auto-structuring' but Ruby didn't pay any attention to her. This bed. This  _bed._ This bed might just be worth whatever she'd be put through.  
  
Eventually, Ruby forced herself to get up and continue exploring the apartment, but not before casting one last longing glance over her shoulder. She was going to sleep with that bed tonight. Maybe not in an entirely platonic manner, either. She was still kind of wound up from her escape attempt.  
  
After looking at everything, all that was left was the empty rooms. They were all down a large hallway, sort of off to the side of everything else. The first four were...well, exactly what she expected when she heard 'empty room'.   
  
The fifth was occupied.  
  
Just like the other rooms, it had gray tile floors and the same sort of decor as the rest of the apartment. However, there was a giant... _animal_ of some kind curled up in the middle of the floor. Its 'skin' was a smooth brownish carapace, almost polished-looking. It had long, heavily muscled arms and reverse jointed legs like a dog. Its tail was long and muscular, coiling around the rest of its body, the tip resting just under its smooth, serpent-like head.  
  
As soon as Ruby opened the door, it stirred, sniffing the air with a pair of nostril slits. Suddenly, it whirled to face her with a low growl.  
  
Minder chose that moment to pipe up again. "Good, you've met your roommate! As per your contract, you will be sharing your apartment with a large creature. This creature will be permanently in its mating cycle, and views  _you_ as a potential mate! You've been paired with a Therianthrope from the Hale system. This one's name is Duke. Good luck!"  
  
The diamond winked out, and at the same time, the creature lunges towards her.  
  
Ruby yelped, diving backward and sprinting down the hallway. 'Duke' was right behind her, his large frame just barely able to fit through the doorway as he twisted to dive through with the narrowest profile he could manage.   
  
She could outrun it, but she couldn't run  _to_ anywhere! She was trapped in her freaking apartment! If she tried jumping off the balcony, that could be seen as an escape attempt. Ruby looked around rapidly, trying to find an alternative before she ran out of room to run, and saw an option that her panicked mind latched onto.  
  
As she reached the far wall of her apartment, with Duke hot on her heels, Ruby jumped into the air and kicked off the wall, managing to leap almost thirty feet upwards, grabbing onto one of the fancy light fixtures attached to the ceiling.  
  
She quickly latched on, wrapping her arms and legs around the edges. Fortunately, whatever super-magic-space-tech this light used, it didn't get hot.  
  
Duke paced in a circle underneath her, grumbling, before lying down again on its side. Apparently, it was content to wait her out.  
  
Ruby gulped nervously as a shift of the alien creature briefly exposed its underside to her. She only got a  _glimpse_ of what was down there, but that glimpse was quite enough to reassure her that she had not overreacted by clinging to the ceiling like a startled cat.  
  
Minder's pink diamond popped back up next to her. "Congratulations on avoiding the initial advances of Duke! With suitable editing, I'm sure it will make for a thrilling spectacle."  
  
Ruby gave her a rude gesture. She usually wasn't the type to do that sort of thing, and it almost made her fall off of her perch, but it felt nice. Minder didn't seem to care. "Now, it's time to move on to the next part of your schedule. Now that you've moved in, it's time to meet your neighbors! Please exit the apartment."  
  
Ruby glanced down at the door, which was about fifteen feet away from where the giant horny alien was currently lying in wait. "Uh...can you make Duke go away first?"  
  
"Nope! And I'm sorry to say, if you don't leave in the next minute, all exits to this apartment will seal for the next full day, while all doors  _inside_ the apartment will be opened. Unless you'd like to spend twenty-four hours either clinging to a chandelier or getting fucked stupid by a species famous for its virility and dominance, I'd suggest you get a move on!"  
  
Ruby bit back a mean word, and dove to the ground- in the  _opposite_ direction of the door. Duke lunged for her as soon as she moved, but Ruby was a  _Huntress,_ darn it! She'd fought worse than this thing and come out of it just fine!  
  
Her Semblance propelled her underneath it and between its legs. She felt something heavy and warm rub across her shoulder and down her back, but then she was at the door, through the door, and slamming the door shut in a single smooth motion.  
  
Ruby slid to the ground, back pressed against the entrance to her apartment. "He's going to be there...the whole time?"  
  
"Indeed. And you have a curfew, so I'd suggest finding a way to get along sooner rather than later."  
  
"You...don't mean giving him scratches and calling him a good boy, do you?"  
  
"That might help! After his immense sexual frustration has been relieved, of course."  
  
"I figured." Ruby sighed, then clambered to her feet. There was a trail of clear slime that started on her shoulder and went down the back of her new cloak, and she just unclasped it and dropped it on the floor. It would need to be burned. "Alright. I guess it's time to meet the neighbors."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby goes and gets to meet her neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five of these characters are references of varying obviousness. Can you spot them?

Ruby walked to the door that was right across from hers. Just like her door, this one had a name at head height, but the engraving was filled in with silver instead of her own bright gold.  
  
 **Crysta**.  
  
That was a nice name, Ruby thought. Hopefully, the person it belonged to was just as nice.  
  
She knocked on the door, only to have it fly open almost immediately. Ruby blinked, taking a step backward as she took in the appearance of the girl who'd answered it.  
  
For starters, she was about a foot tall, with lilac colored skin and a shock of blue hair on her head. Her features were best described as 'angular' and 'perky', with high cheekbones and an excited grin.   
  
Her voice was high pitched, but thankfully it wasn't squeaky or irritating. "Hey! You're the contestant! I'm so glad that I get to meet you first!" Dragonfly-esque wings fluttered and buzzed behind her, and she soared up to hover in front of Ruby's face. "My name is Crysta, and I'm a pixie! But I'm sure you saw that on the door! Well, the Crysta part, not the pixie part. That surprises a lot of people who aren't from a Non-Masquerade Magic-type world." She tittered a cheerful high pitched laugh. "How're you settling in?"  
  
"Not...too well, to be honest," Ruby admitted. She'd always been terrible at lying, and right now she didn't even really see the point. "I'm pretty sure that I'm only here through some sort of mistake."   
  
At any other point in her life, Ruby would have been stunned by what looked like a genuine fairy. At this point, though, considering everything that she'd seen? She was just happy that Crysta wasn't trying to molest her.  
  
The pixie pursed her lips, hovering a bit closer to pat Ruby's shoulder. "It seems that way sometimes, but Slut Life is always above board. There's an option lots of people pick in their contract, erasing segments of their memories before signing up. It earns them bonus credits to spend on rewards, and it's not that big of a deal for most."  
  
"That's what Minder said, but it just doesn't feel like something I would ever do." Ruby sighed, glancing over her shoulder to where the pink diamond was hovering. "I mean, the uh, the 'worst' thing I've ever done before this is looking up some stuff online. Why would I do  _this?"_  
  
Crysta shrugged. "Well, the rewards are incredible."  
  
"But I don't need money!" Ruby said. "Or, or a fancy car, or a new house, or anything like that!"  
  
Crysta wrinkled her nose. "Not  _that_ kind of reward! Those are chump change, sweetie. Last year's contestant got their own planet to rule over. The one before that got to go on a voyage across infinite realities. The one before  _that_ got superpowers and set herself up in some fringe reality as a huge hero. They all keep the body mods, too!"  
  
Ruby blinked.  
  
Okay. This was  _not_ like the shows her Dad liked to watch after dinner.   
  
A bit dazed, she turned to Minder. "Uh...what will I get?"  
  
"No Slut Life personnel are allowed to share any significant amount of information with you, as specified by your contract. Whatever it was, you certainly had a good number of credits saved up for it!"  
  
"There you go, see?" Crysta fluttered up next to Minder's hologram. "You were probably saving up for some awesome reward! And don't worry about your time here, I've been watching the shows for years, and I've  _never_ seen a Slut Life contestant that doesn't start loving life in a few weeks at least!"  
  
"Really?" Ruby asked, doubt evident in her voice. Sure,  _some_ people might enjoy this sort of thing, but she couldn't imagine... _liking_ the sort of stuff that had been suggested to her. It was just too weird.   
  
Minder beeped. "Well, I'm afraid you're going to need to cut this visit short. There will be a free period afterward where you can hang out further with anyone you've met, but this current segment is for introductions only."  
  
Crysta fluttered backward. "Well, I'll see you later then! Bye Ruby!"  
  
"Bye, Crysta."  
  
\-----  
  
The next door had three names engraved on the front.   
  
 **Mike.**  
  
 **Shane.**  
  
 **Zeke.**  
  
Ruby was feeling pretty optimistic after how nice Crysta had turned out to be, and she knocked on the door in fairly high spirits. Unlike before, she had to wait several seconds before it was opened, and when it was she found herself face to face with a ludicrously well-muscled chest.  
  
Her eyes tracked upwards until she was looking at the face that was attached to said chest, and found a man with strong features and a square jaw smirking down at her. Without taking his eyes off her, he called out over his shoulder. "Hey boys, it looks like the new slut's come to say hi."  
  
Two more men walked into sight, each one just as heavily muscled and with similar features. The only major differences Ruby could notice was the amount of stubble on their chin, and their skin color. Pale, tanned, and dark.  
  
If the first one's smirk was rude, the other two looked downright  _predatory._ Neither of them was wearing much more than gym shorts, and Ruby felt the urge to slam the door and walk away.  
  
"What's up, slut? Come to show off?"  
  
The light-skinned one elbowed the dark-skinned one. "That's Mike. I'm Zeke. Shane opened the door. Here for a taste ahead of schedule, girly?"  
  
Shane rolled his eyes. "Why'd you even bother with the names?"  
  
"'Cuz the contract said we needed to get that shit outta the way before we could do any fun stuff. Come on in, Red, I've been dying to get a piece of that-"  
  
Ruby slammed the door shut. "Right, that's them done, let's move on."  
  
"You're ahead of schedule!" Minder chirped.  
  
Ruby winced, remembering the 'contract' she was bound to. "Is that...a bad thing?"  
  
"Hm...I'll let it slide this time. It's natural for you to require a period of adjustment, and rules can be bent on the first day. It may relieve you to know that there is no mandatory time scheduled with your neighbors, should you wish to avoid anyone in particular!"  
  
Ruby let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah. I really don't want to run into them again. Why'd they look so similar?"  
  
"I cannot say for sure, but there's a high probability that they all purchased the same commercial genetic modification package. At any rate, I suppose you can move on to your next neighbor now!"  
  
\-----  
  
The next door had  **Raul** carved into it. When Ruby knocked, it was opened before her knuckles even left the surface. Standing in front of her this time was what looked like some kind of wolf-human hybrid, with gray and white fur completely covering a mostly human-shaped form. His head looked much more like an animal's than a human's, and his legs were reversely jointed like a dog's, ending in paws.  
  
Like the three muscular men from before, Raul was only wearing pants, blue jeans instead of gym shorts. Unlike them, he didn't immediately proposition her, instead greeting her with a respectful nod. "Hey, you're Ruby, right? Heard you coming."  
  
"Uh, hi." The crimsonette fidgeted for a moment. "Okay, so I'm kinda new here...are you human? Or, uh, something else? I met a pixie, and I'm pretty sure she was the magic kind, but there were also these dudes that apparently did some stuff to change their bodies? And I don't know exactly how far that stuff goes. N-no offense."  
  
Raul barked out a quick laugh. "None taken. I'm a human with a gene mod, yeah. I had the money, thought 'wolves are cool as hell', did some research, and got the new look."  
  
Ruby could sort of see that. If they had the technology for it, it would be like getting a tattoo, or a prosthetic. Maybe not even as big of a deal as some of the permanent prosthetics she'd heard about some Huntsmen getting to give themselves a few more options in combat since the gene stuff could probably be reversed.  
  
Man, she  _really_ wished she could see what an engineering shop looked like here. The things she could do with her lovely darling Crescent Rose with the kind of technology she was seeing...  
  
"So, why'd you sign up?" It took Ruby a moment to realize Raul was talking.  
  
"Er, sorry, could you say that again?"  
  
He shrugged. "Just wondering why you signed up. It's always something interesting."  
  
Ruby relayed her story, about how she'd lost her memory, and Raul nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, that sucks. Any trouble yet?"  
  
"Well, there's a giant alien in my apartment that wants to do...things. And those guys across the hall are  _really..."_  Ruby searched for an appropriate term. "...Forward."  
  
Raul shrugged again. "Well, that stuff happens. You're kinda the universe's biggest reality porn star right now. If it's any consolation, I've never heard about a contestant being forced into it, and I've never heard about one hating the experience that didn't basically become a minor god of some fringe reality when they finished."  
  
Minder chimed in. "I'm afraid that's all of your time here."  
  
"Alright. Talk to you later, Ruby."  
  
"You too!"  
  
\-----  
  
Okay. Two nice, three mean. It wasn't perfect, but hopefully, the last three would also be nice. Then, Ruby could just avoid those three guys for the rest of her stay, and everything would be fine.  
  
The next door she went to was slightly larger than the others, about a foot wider and a couple of feet taller. There was still plenty of room in between the top of the door and the ceiling, though. Ruby briefly wondered if they had giants living here.  
  
Well, one was to find out. She knocked on the door, labeled  **Kelt.**  
  
A male centaur opened the door. He wasn't wearing any clothes at all, and Ruby made sure to keep her eyes on his bearded face. She didn't know anything about centaur anatomy, and she didn't  _want_ to know.  
  
Kelt just rolled his eyes when he saw her. "I'm Kelt, you're Ruby. If you want to get in here and suck my cock, do it right now. Otherwise, I don't see much reason to deal with you."  
  
Ruby blinked, taken aback.  
  
Kelt shut the door in her face.  
  
Minder hummed. "Well...on to the next neighbor!"  
  
\-----  
  
The next door,  **Emily,** was opened pretty quickly. The first thing the pale girl with long, purple hair that emerged said was "Hey, I'm Emily. Wanna fuck?"  
  
Ruby just sighed. It was shocking how quick she became accustomed. "No. Thank you."  
  
"Alright, that's cool. How's it going?"  
  
Ruby hesitated. "Okay. Things are fine."  
  
"That's cool too. Hey, sorry if I came on a bit strong there. You're just cute, and I figured that I might as well try."  
  
Ruby's shoulders slumped. "You're the fifth person and sixth thing that I've met today that's wanted to do that sort of stuff with me, and you're the only one who said sorry when I didn't say yes. So, don't worry about it. Just...please don't ask again."  
  
Emily shrugged. "Hey, fine by me. You look pretty stressed. Want something to take the edge off? I've got beer, LSD, weed...?"  
  
Ruby stared at her. "Are...are you offering me  _drugs!?"_  
  
Emily shrugged again. "Figured I'd see if you were interested. No harm if you don't want any, just means more for me. I like helping people kick back, feel free to drop by whenever and I'll let you pick your poison. Even if all you want is a backrub and old Bob Ross videos on the net."  
  
"Thank...you...?" Ruby tentatively responded.  
  
"No prob. See you around, girl." Emily went back inside, closing the door.  
  
\-----  
  
One last neighbor. Ruby knocked on the door, already preparing for the worst.  
  
This whole meet and greet had taken less than half an hour, but she already felt utterly exhausted. She'd probably try and hang out with Crysta and Raul after this. Maybe Emily, too...she wasn't that bad. Just odd.  
  
The final door opened, revealing-  
  
"What are  _you_ doing here!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Behind that last door, the one labelled **Neo,** stood a familiar-looking petite woman with multicolored hair. Ruby had only seen her a couple of times, but she could easily remember the distinctive look of Torchwick's sidekick.   
  
Ruby glanced at Minder, not letting Neo quite out of her view for a moment. "Minder, this person is a criminal! She helped a bunch of Grimm invade my city, and beat up my sister!"  
  
"Unfortunately, any criminal actions that miss Neopolitan has committed occurred outside of our jurisdiction. A covert evaluation was run on everyone you've had recent contact with, and it was discovered that Neo was one of the only ones willing to leave your world for the duration of the time you spend as a contestant."  
  
Neo made some gestured that Ruby vaguely recognized as a kind of sign language. Minder's pink diamond flashed, and there were suddenly subtitles floating around Neo's midsection. Handy.  
  
 _Sorry about that. Business is business. If you want me to do something, hire me first._  
  
"People were hurt!"  
  
 _Not my problem._  
  
Ruby scowled at her, turning to stomp away. Minder zipped in front of her before she could leave. "Ruby, please don't make a habit of ignoring your scheduling. I've allowed it once, but I will remind you that the intended duration of each introduction is either the set time limit, or when your _neighbor_ says goodbye."  
  
The young huntress reluctantly turned back to Neo. "Well then, why are you here?"  
  
 _I get to live in the lap of luxury for a good long while, and I get front row seats to your show. What's not to love?_  
  
As much as Ruby was preoccupied with Neo's presence, part of that statement struck a chord with her. "How long is a 'good long while?' Do you know how long I'm going to be stuck here?"  
  
Neo shrugged. _They said six months to ten years._  
  
"Ten _years!?"_  
  
Minder smoothly interrupted. "The length of your stay was chosen by yourself when you were creating your contract, with the standard default time period being one year. At any rate, I am at liberty to say that your home reality has been put under extreme time dilation for the duration of your time at Slut Life, effectively allowing you to return to the exact moment you left."  
  
"How long am I staying here for!?" Ruby hadn't thought about it that much. She'd been worried when she'd seen the neighbors, the apartment, all of the effort they'd put into her, but at _worst_ she'd assumed that she'd be stuck for a couple of months!  
  
Neo snapped her fingers, getting Ruby's attention. _Anyway, nice to meet you, maybe we can spar sometime. Or not, up to you. See you._ She turned around and went back into her apartment, leaving Ruby alone in the hallway with Minder.  
  
The AI started to float back towards her room. "Come on, Ruby, your free period begins now. As for your question, that's one of the aspects of your contract that I cannot share with you. However, it was not randomly chosen. If you'd desired to spend the credits for it, you could stay here for only a few months. On the other hand, if you'd needed a lot of credits, you could have chosen to stay here for up to five or ten years. It was entirely your choice."  
  
Ruby followed the floating diamond, frowning unhappily. It wasn't as bad as she thought...and the whole 'immortality and superpowers' thing definitely helped, but still. Six months away, at the very least. Not to mention the little detail of someone she _knew_ was a bad guy living three doors down.  
  
Six months in show where everything seemed to want to do filthy, filthy things to her, and one might want her dead, maybe. This was going to be hard.  
  
"So, what do I get to do during my free time?"  
  
"Your apartment has a state of the art gaming system and entertainment suite, and a Net connection if you're curious about anything. In addition, you can visit this building's amenities, or visit with your neighbors!"  
  
Well, going back to her apartment wasn't an option until she had a plan to deal with the alien monster inside of it, and Ruby was kinda dreading the sort of thing that would be considered 'amenities' here. She half expected to turn a corner and find a brothel.  
  
No, meeting up with the neighbors and getting to know them more was the better option. She turned and started walking back towards Crysta's door.  
  
\-----  
  
"So, let's talk about sex."  
  
Ruby blushed at the pixie's blunt statement. They'd been having a nice chat, where Ruby told Crysta about her job and her world, and Crysta told her about the background of Slut Life, and the sorts of things other contestants had gone through.  
  
She'd complimented Crysta's apartment, a nice place that looked almost like a cabin, everything carved out of polished wood. There was a set of human-sized furniture, and a set of pixie-sized furniture. Ruby supposed that she'd needed something for guests.  
  
Finally, though, Crysta had picked up on Ruby's discomfort, and didn't give her any room to avoid it.  
  
"Can we not?" Ruby asked. "I feel like it's everywhere now, and I'd honestly like a little break."  
  
"Tough titties, you're not going to get one." Crystal fluttered up to sit on Ruby's shoulder, reaching to pat the top of her head. "I know you're kinda being thrown in at the deep end here, but it's not going to go away. So, time for girl talk. Do you like boys or girls?"  
  
Ruby blushed harder. "Uh...boys? Mostly? I-I mean I don't _really_ think about that stuff but...kinda...both?"  
  
"Okay, that's good, that's very good." Crysta nodded. "You'll have an easier time adjusting. Alright, ever had sex with anyone?"  
  
"No." Ruby admitted.  
  
"Ever gotten to third base? Clothes off, heavy petting, oral?"  
  
Ruby's blush was practically glowing at this point. "The farthest I've gone was kissing a boy from my class at Signal on a dare..."  
  
Crysta winced. "Yeah, that's tough. There's no way around it, girl, you're gonna get fucked. You're gonna get fucked a _lot._ On the plus side, you'll definitely love it, but you'll need to get used to it."  
  
Ruby sighed, letting herself slide down her chair. "I know. I mean, I understand that it's something that's going to happen, but I'm not just gonna throw myself at people. Or...things."  
  
Crysta patted her head again. "You want my advice? Go down to Raul's door, tell him it's your first time, and ask him to be gentle. Or Emily's. I've talked with them both, they're nice people. If you don't get your first time taken care of _quickly,_ you're not going to have a choice about it sooner or later. Those two will both be down for it, and you'll get a nice and easy introduction." She shrugged. "Or if you want to jump right in and get the worst out of the way immediately, go to the three musclebros. If you end up in their apartment, you won't be leaving for a few hours."  
  
There was a ding, and Minder's diamond materialized. "I'm afraid that's it for your free period today, Ruby! On your first day, curfew starts early, to give you extra time to acclimate with the Therianthrope!"  
  
Crysta tilted her head. "Hey, that's another option. I've seen those things in action, you'll be riding that high until tomorrow morning at least. Seriously, there's no getting past _him,_ and the longer you wait the worse he's going to be. Think about what I've said, alright?"  
  
"Okay." Ruby managed to squeak out, turning and quickly leaving.   
  
In the hallway again, she glanced to her right, her gaze flicking from Raul's door to Emily's. Then, she turned back to her own.  
  
It figured that she wasn't getting away from that thing so easily. Crysta's parting statement flashed through her mind, about Duke.  
  
She...she couldn't just hide forever, and she didn't think that she could kill it...him, either. She needed to come up with a plan, one that would take...a certain amount of compromise. Ruby wasn't planning on just letting it have its way with her, but she'd read enough of Blake's books to know that there were a few different ways to do...this stuff.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, holding her head in her hands. Crap. Crap, she was actually thinking about doing this. "Last resort." She assured herself. "That'll be my last resort."  
  
Bracing herself, she reached for the door, and pulled it open in a rapid motion.  
  
Duke was nowhere to be found.  
  
Her eyes flicked down the hallway where his room was. Okay, good. If he'd gone back there, she was probably safe enough. She started walking towards her own room, tiptoeing to make as little noise as poss-  
  
The sound of air moving above her was the only warning she got before a heavy weight drove her to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby's breath left her in a rush as she was completely flattened, pinned underneath the bulk of the monster that she was sharing an apartment with. He'd been clinging to the _ceiling_ , maybe even to the same chandelier that Ruby had used to escape him earlier. The Huntress trainee kicked herself for not bothering to look up.

She didn't have much time for that, though, as her thoughts were rather quickly interrupted. Duke flipped her over, both of its 'hands' clamping down on her wrists, claws anchoring themselves in the floor to make sure she was thoroughly pinned. Ruby felt something lay across her lower body, a hot and heavy length sitting in between her thighs and resting all the way from her groin to the bottom of her ribs.

Ruby flipped her legs up, planted them against the creature's chest and _strained_ with every ounce of her strength, forcing Duke back. Before she could force him off, Ruby saw muscles like cords of steel flex in the Therianthrope's arms, using his anchoring in the floor to make sure he didn't budge another inch.

His neck was long enough for him to bring his face down until it was an inch away from Ruby's. The crimsonette's eyes crossed as she tried to focus on the worrying amount of teeth that she was being faced with, as a muzzle like a combination between a bear, crocodile, and dragon opened up right above her.

For a brief moment, Ruby felt a flash of fear as she wondered if Duke was angry enough with her to just try and kill her right her-

And then the alien exhaled a thick plume of red fog directly into Ruby's face.

Ruby clamped her mouth shut to try and avoid breathing any of it in, but that was a lost cause. The red stuff was so thick in the air that it felt like she'd stepped into a steam bath. The stuff even felt like steam, as warm as a hot shower, but from the whiff that she'd gotten it smelled like honey and exotic spices. Everywhere it touched, Ruby's skin prickled up in tingling goosebumps, and warmth started to pool in her belly.

She couldn't suppress a tiny whimper as her whole body seemed to heat up, her limbs getting weak and clumsy. Her legs trembled, and Duke was able to pull himself back down on top of her, laying with his chest pressed against her front, the top half of his throbbing length trapped between their bodies. The extra weight made her gasp, forcing her to take a breath.

Gently, carefully, he nuzzled against her cheek, then slowly breathed another plume of red fog over her face, this time letting her feel the full effects of inhaling the stuff.

Ruby's heartbeat instantly doubled, and she let out a helpless little moan. She- she felt like she was on _fire!_ Her clothes, soft and comfortable just moments ago, felt like they were harshly scratching at her skin. She was almost relieved when Duke's tail flicked up, caught in her collar, then tore them away as he lifted up slightly to give it room.

His claws separated from the floor, and Duke let one of her arms free as he reached down for her skirt.

It took several long seconds for the implications of that to filter through Ruby's addled mind, long enough for Duke's claws to hook into her skirt and start tearing. She could try to move. She _needed_ to move! She couldn't just stay here and...and lose! She needed to stay in control! She needed to _run!_

In perhaps the greatest force of will Ruby had ever mustered, she activated her Semblance and _twisted_ , using her new steam-slicked skin to slide her other arm free. In a cloud of rose petals, she rolled backward, sprang to her feet, and bolted for her room.

The arousal made her clumsy, and she almost tripped on the stairs. The furious snarl behind her let her know exactly what would have happened if she'd fallen. The Therianthrope wouldn't show her any mercy, it would just grab her and _take_ her, again and again until she was drooling and bloated, completely overwhelmed by-

Ruby sprang through her doorway, slammed the door shut, and locked it. She willed the dirty thoughts to stay behind them with Duke, where they belonged. Unfortunately, wishful thinking wasn't even close to a match for the aphrodisiac that had flooded her system.

Staggering away from the door, Ruby clenched her fists, digging her fingernails into her hands. The pain helped her focus, briefly...until the pleasure that accompanied the healing process smashed her composure to pieces again.

For a second, she seriously considered opening the door. It didn't have to be a permanent arrangement, just a one time thing. Duke would be happy, she would be happy...

Ruby shook her head, growling to herself. She turned and marched into the bathroom, heading for the shower. There was a holographic panel next to it, displaying all sorts of things to customize her bath, but Ruby just dragged the temperature as far down as it would go and got in.

Her eyes flew wide open as jets of near-freezing water blasted into her from all sides. She grit her teeth and stood there for five long seconds, before turning and slamming the off button. Air blasted out of the same nozzles as the water had, drying her off in moments.

Strangely, she wasn't shivering. It had _felt_ incredibly cold, but despite that Ruby didn't get that 'chilled to the bone' feeling. Whatever, at least she'd managed to refocus on something other than her roommate and his massive, throbbing-

_Almost._ She'd _almost_ refocused.

Ruby shoved the offending thoughts into a mental box, marching back into her room. Alright, that was over with. Duke had gotten the drop on her this time, but he'd never get that close ag-

Ruby's thoughts stuttered to a halt when she saw the door to her room. Specifically, the red mist seeping in underneath it.

Minder picked that moment to show up again. "You can't avoid him forever, Ruby."

She ignored that comment. "How much control do I have over the vents? Can I suck that stuff out of the room?"

"Nope." Minder cheerfully replied. "Critical systems that could cause harm to occupants are locked down by safeguards in all Slut Life housing complexes. You can adjust whatever you want for the sake of comfort, but that kind of control is out of your reach."

The fog dissipated slowly, evidently slower than Duke could produce it as the cloud near the door kept slowly growing. Already, Ruby could feel the prickling of heat in her belly, the dose she'd just received working hard to unbalance her and make her even more sensitive to more.

Time for her 'last resort' plan.

Ruby quickly walked over to the closet and opened up her clothing printer. "Okay, I need...rope. Really strong rope."

"Unfortunately, the clothing printer cannot make rope."

Ruby bit her lip, tapping through the preset options for materials, trying to take shallow breaths as the room filled with aphrodisiac chemicals. "Then shoelaces, or ribbon. Made out of graphene sheets, or spider silk. Whatever the strongest material you have is."

"How inventive of you! Coming right up."

The machine hummed, and spat out a long gray ribbon. Ruby quickly grabbed it. "Okay, now I need another...three of these. And hurry!"

Hopefully she could remember her knots...

\-----

Ten minutes later, Ruby kicked her door open, leaping out over Duke's head as he reeled back in surprise. Ruby landed on the main floor of her apartment, bracing herself and waiting for the monster to run at her. Using ribbons and ropes was more of Blake's thing, but Ruby is _pretty_ sure that she watched enough to do something simple like what she was planning now.

If this worked, she never say that Dad's cowboy movies were stupid ever again.

Duke whirled around and charged at her, sprinting on all fours. Some kind of 'vents' opened on spots all along his body, trailing more of that red fog. Ruby would need to work quickly, or else she'd be overwhelmed. This right here would set the tone for the rest of her stay: Which one of them was in charge?

Ruby got lucky. Duke was pent up and angry, dashing straight towards her. It was simple enough to activate her Semblance at the right time, dashing to the side...and leaving a loop of ribbon behind to cinch closed around Duke's neck.

She'd tied all the ribbons into one length, with a loop on either end. Whenever they were pulled on, the knots would all close tighter.

Duke was fast. He was almost as fast as some of the other students in her year at Beacon, and _way_ faster than most Grimm that she'd fought. However, _Ruby_ was practically speed incarnate. She could outrun a car. She could slap bullets out of midair with a mass of steel that weighed almost as much as _she_ did. She'd once challenged her sister to race her in that souped-up motorcycle of hers, given her a head start, and _won._

Closing the second loop of ribbon around Duke's ankle wasn't the easiest thing she'd ever done, not by a long shot. But she did it.

Almost immediately, Duke found himself horribly tangled. His neck and one of his back legs were stuck together, and by the time he'd realized what happened he'd already tripped, fallen on his back, and skidded into a wall.

It wouldn't take much for him to work out how to keep going, even with this handicap, so Ruby darted forward and reached out-

Her hands closed around the base of Duke's cock, and his struggles stopped immediately.

Ruby did her best to feel impersonal. This was just her taking care of business, that's all. She couldn't live in her apartment like this, not until she and her...companion had made some kind of peace. This was no different than...first aid! Or...giving Zwei a belly rub! Ew, no, don't think about Zwei right now, that comparison didn't work at _all._

Because, despite how much she tried to rationalize it...Ruby was currently squeezing her hands around a cock that barely fit in them.

Okay, well...she'd better get started.

The whole length was already pretty slick. Slick and smooth, a bright red color that contrasted with the bronze color of his...skin? Carapace? It felt like soft leather over something hard and solid, but that might just be muscle.

The cock itself wasn't shaped like a person's, based on what Ruby had seen online. It narrowed slightly towards the tip, which was kinda slanted. The top of it went further forward than the bottom, narrowing down further into a point that seemed designed to-

Ruby gulped. Designed to slide into small openings.

There was some sort of sheathe at the base. So, maybe it was kept in there normally? It would make sense, carrying this thing out in the open all the time would be kinda...dangly.

Of course, while Ruby's eyes were at the base, even as her hands started to rub up and down, she couldn't help but notice the incredibly swollen balls tucked up against it. Four of them, as far as she could tell, grouped together in a leathery pouch the same brownish color as the rest of Duke's hide.

Minder chose to interject once again. "The Therianthrope's gonads are very different from most species. Instead of merely producing sperm cells to be infused into semen, they serve as both production and storage for all of it! Normally, they're much smaller. However, during their mating season, its balls will swell to facilitate cum production, and swell further as it stores more and more! The largest on record looked like it had four basketballs down there! Lucky you, they're only grapefruit-sized."

"They're bigger than my fist..." Ruby whispered. "Both of my fists. All four of them are!"

"Yep. Duke was actually discovered with a rare mutation that meant he is _permanently_ in the grips of mating season! In order to avoid discomfort, a Therianthrope in a rut requires sexual release every eight to twelve hours. Especially virile subjects require it every four to six. Duke is one of the most virile on record, and _he_ has been deprived for almost five days while you were being modified."

Despite everything, Ruby couldn't help but feel a touch of sympathy. "So he's in pain?"

"He's literally achingly full. No wonder he's been so desperate to get a piece of you!"

"Aww..." Despite how irrational it was, Ruby felt a small pang of guilt. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Duke staring at her, barely even breathing as though he was terrified he would scare her off. "Hey, it's...okay now. I'll, uh, I'll...take care of this."

Okay, this was fine! She wasn't jerking off a giant alien monster, she was performing a vital medical procedure on a...

No, no she couldn't finish that thought. She was jerking off an alien monster. But at least it was for a good cause.

Ruby rubbed up and down, barely able to close the Therianthrope's massive girth in both her hands as she stroked up and down. Every time she slid her grip back down to the base, he twitched and dribbled a spurt of clear fluid from the hole in the middle of the flattened section of the tip.

Ruby sped up, keeping an eye on Duke's face for any sort of indicator on how well she was doing. Based on the closed eyes and the heavy breathing, though, she'd say she was doing pretty well.

Up and down, up and down. The twitching was almost hypnotic, really. Each little spurt of clear fluid dribbled over her knuckles, helping keep the whole length slick so Ruby's hands could glide easily over the smooth surface.

Ruby hopped up, straddling Duke's belly to give her easier access. The better position let her squeeze a bit harder, speeding up just a bit more, and she was rewarding with a happy rumble from deep in Duke's chest. Still, it didn't seem to be _working._ Sure, Duke was enjoying it, but not enough to finish.

Ruby warred with her thoughts for a while, but the notion was far more attractive than it would normally be, thanks to the artificial lust still coursing through her system. She hesitated, still, but in the end...it was just doing what needed to be done, right?

She leaned forward, pressing her whole bare upper body agains the cock, wrapping her arms around it like she was giving it a hug. It slid between her breasts, and Ruby slid her whole body up and down. The feeling of slick fluid against bare skin was _far_ more intense than she thought, and Ruby started to pant as she really got into it.

The tip was right there, so close...bobbing right next to her head.

In a move that Ruby would feel deeply ashamed of if she were thinking properly, she licked it.

As though that had been the trigger, Duke groaned and climaxed, his whole cock pulsing and rippling as it pumped heavy ropes of white goo into the air. Without any warning, Ruby's face was painted, a good glob of it landing right on her tongue.

Ruby's pupils dilated.

Before today, the best thing that she'd ever tasted was on her thirteenth birthday. Her family had gone to a gourmet chocolate shop and bought the best thing they had, then melted it down in a pot. They'd dipped strawberries into that, sprinkled them with powdered sugar, and served it for dessert. Ruby had loved it more than anything else.

Compared to _this?_ That tasted like sawdust mixed with ash.

Ruby's tastebuds had a combination of a religious experience and an orgasm, and without even thinking Ruby stretched her mouth wide and put her lips around the head of Duke's cock, greedily accepting every spurt of cum that it fired into her.

She felt something swelling at the base of his shaft, just above the sheathe. On reflex, she squeezed down around it, and was rewarded with a renowned intensity of his orgasm, more delicious cum for her.

Things got a little hazy. By the time he was done, Ruby felt completely stuffed. She knew that she should feel ashamed of how she'd acted, but she couldn't get over the warmth and just absolute _bliss_ that rested in her belly. Almost on autopilot, she undid all the knots and let Duke go.

Minder blinked to life next to her. "Good news! Therianthrope cum has extreme caloric density. With your metabolism mods, it makes for a complete meal, and it's just about dinner time! Unfortunately, Duke's arousal is cumulative. It will take more sessions that that to entirely relieve him of the built up pressure."

Ruby's eyes dropped back to his cock, before she shook her head. "I...I shouldn't. Not right now." If she didn't get ahold of herself, she was going to do something that she'd regret.

Before heading back up to her room, Ruby gave Duke a pat on the head. "Behave, and I'll...do it again. Soon. Okay?" He seemed to enjoy the pat, and while Ruby didn't know if he understood her, he didn't make any moves to chase her down or force himself on her.

Ruby got up to her room, and went back into the shower to rinse herself off, this time with gentler sprays of warm water.

Okay. She'd chalk that one up as a win.

Suddenly, a heated throb in her core made itself known. Ruby winced. Right, all of that red fog was still swirling around in her system. Well...

She brushed her fingers along her thighs...then crept them upwards. She'd never really made a habit of this, but once couldn't hurt.

\------

Two hours later, Ruby staggered back to her bed on shaking legs, collapsed, and fell straight asleep, bringing an end to Day One of her Slut Life experience.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby woke up, and for a moment all she does is luxuriate in the incredibly comfortable bed that she'd been granted. Despite what movies and cartoons told her, there was no brief moment where she forgot her surroundings. The fact that there hadn't been a bed this comfortable ever constructed on Remnant _might_ have had something to do with that. Even the sheets were just amazing. It felt like her bare skin was wrapped in clouds.  
  
Right, bare skin. She'd been completely stripped last night. Hopefully she'd at least managed to reach an agreement with Duke. Her...companion? Pet? Roommate?   
  
Whatever. She'd showered before going to bed, but it felt _wrong_ to deviate from her usual routine, even if she definitely wasn't in her Beacon dorm room. The shower was as wonderful as always, gentle sprays of warm water hitting her from every direction, constantly moving to avoid spraying her right in the face. At least until she pressed the face-wash button, at which point it was an all-around dousing.  
  
The water even smelled fruity, and Ruby guessed that it had soap or some other cleaner already mixed in. It would explain why there wasn't a soap button, or any bottles on the inside of the shower cubicle.   
  
She just lifted her arms up and spun in a slow circle, relaxing. No matter what she thought of her current situation...the living arrangements were absolutely _incredible._ It was...something, she guessed. Physical comfort versus the horrible, horrible indignity.  
  
It occurred to Ruby that she hadn't needed to go to the bathroom all day yesterday, and still didn't today. She briefly wondered why, until it hit her. The mods. "Ruby Rose, million-Lien woman," she mumbled. Honestly, that was pretty cool. But was all the good stuff worth the rest?  
  
Past-Ruby had thought so. Apparently. That's what everyone said, anyway. Ruby still wasn't a hundred percent convinced...but she no longer saw it as being entirely outside the realm of possibility. Those rewards had been pretty huge, after all...  
  
After a little while, the air jets turned on and blasted her dry. Even though she didn't need it, Ruby snagged a fluffy towel from the rack next to the shower door and wrapped herself up as she walked out of the bathroom and over to her closet.  
  
The freedom to chose absolutely any clothing that she wanted was also really, really cool...but Ruby liked to stick with her classic look outside of special occasions. She ordered up her usual outfit, then stepped back as she watched it get printed out in a flash of light.  
  
As she held it up, she noticed something. "Uh, Minder? I think the machine messed up. There's a big gap in the chest of the shirt...and half the skirt is missing." Looking over the rest, Ruby's frown deepened. "There's a hole in the tights, too. And the underwear!"  
  
Minder's diamond appeared. "Good morning, Ruby! No, the machine is functioning perfectly. I'm afraid that, as today marks the proper beginning of your participation in the full experience of Slut Life, there are a number of rules that now apply to you that you were allowed to shirk yesterday. The first and most obvious of these is your clothing. As per your contract, to gain a number of credits you made the sacrifice of never being able to wear an article of clothing that covers your chest or groin."  
  
Ruby gaped at the AI's avatar for a moment. "I- I'm not going out like that!"  
  
"Ruby, you're being illogical." The AI sounded like Ms. Goodwitch did, when she was correcting a student. "Your every action is being constantly recorded and broadcast, remember? Trillions of sapients saw you completely naked less than ten minutes ago. And, I truly hate to remind you of this, but if you do not cooperate..."  
  
Ruby's bedroom had a window in the back. A silver drone, just like the one that had caught her during her initial escape attempt, lazily drifted past that window. Ruby gulped. Message received.  
  
She put the outfit on, wincing at how... _breezy_ it was. "This is fine." She whispered to herself. "Nothing that everyone hasn't already seen. And it's going to give me a spaceship, or a planet, or something. Totally fine. Everyone already saw..."  
  
She trailed off. "Everyone saw me last night. With Duke. Oh...oh _god._ "   
  
Before she can properly process and panic over that, there's a knock on her bedroom door. Or, a thumping, followed by a scrape. Ruby can guess who it is.  
  
She readies herself to spring back just in case the Therianthrope is trying to force itself on her again, but when she opens the door it seems like Duke has learned his lesson. If anything, he looks more plaintive than aggressive.  
  
Ruby never thought that the dragon-wolf-crocodile-alien thingy could pull off _puppy dog eyes,_ but damn if he didn't manage it.  
  
Minder, always helpful, chimed in. "It is likely that Duke's pent up arousal has matched or exceeded the levels he had reached yesterday. As attacking you did not get results, it seems as though he is attempting to appeal to your better nature. I must urge you to tend to him immediately, he's likely in significant distress."  
  
Ruby hated to see anything in pain...except a Grimm, of course, but Duke was certainly no Grimm. Still, she felt like she should have hesitated for a lot longer than she did, and would have, if it wasn't for the memory of that wonderful taste from last night.  
  
It was all for a good cause, she told herself, even as she led Duke back down the stairs to the main floor. On the way, she noticed that all the gouges from last night were gone like they'd never existed, repaired by some automated system or other. When they reached ground level, Ruby bit her lip and froze for only a brief moment, before squeezing her eyes shut and reaching under Duke's belly.  
  
She promptly opened her eyes again when she heard a thump, and saw that Duke had flopped onto his back to give her easier access.  
  
Minder hovered over her shoulder like that fairy from one of her games. "Assisting and milking Duke like this also helps satisfy another of your contract's conditions! All meals that you eat must be accompanied by at least thirty milliliters of semen from any species. Once again, I'd hate to need to coerce you into abiding by your contract."  
  
Ruby _really_ should have hated that rule...but the memories from last night took all the sting out of it.  
  
Duke's cock was fully erect, stiff and hard just like the last time she'd seen it. With slightly less hesitation than the first time, she wrapped her fingers around the girth of it and started sliding them up and down. Just...helping out her companion. Her eyes were locked on the tip, where every motion made fresh spurts of pre dribble out.  
  
Just...helping...  
  
She leaned forward and took a lick, collecting some on her tongue.  
  
Now that she was expecting it, it wasn't the rapturous surprise that it had been the first time, and it helped that the pre was probably weaker than the actual cum. Still, it tasted better than hot cocoa as it slid over her tongue, and Ruby could barely even remember to be embarrassed as she swallowed it down.  
  
She leaned forward again, licking up the next dribble, and the one after that, collecting each one before it cooled down. They were all feverishly hot, like the inside of Duke's body was a furnace, but that only made it better.  
  
Soon enough, Ruby put her lips around the tip, letting the flare press against the roof of her mouth as the slit in the middle drooled delicious fluid all over her tongue. For a happy moment, she forgot all about the shame, the embarrassment, the fact that she was being recorded, all of it. She had a tasty treat in front of her, happy rumbles filling the air from her companion, and...it wasn't so bad. So long as she focused on the moment, it wasn't too bad at all.  
  
She experimented with bobbing her head up and down like she'd seen in the videos online. She wasn't intending to take it too far, but she got a little overenthusiastic and let the tip bump into the back of her throat. Instead of a horrible gagging feeling, though, she just felt a pleasant tingle.  
  
No gag reflex? Hmm...  
  
She eyed the massive length in front of her. It was totally crazy to even _try,_ but with all the changes...  
  
Ruby slid another inch down, then another, and other... There was some resistance at first, but no discomfort, so Ruby just kept pressing. All of a sudden, the tip slid past the resistance and down into her throat, making Ruby's eyes bulge as she felt her throat bulge. She hurriedly pulled back, massaging the front of her neck to check for damage, but everything seemed to be fine. She could breathe, she could hum (something that Duke seemed to appreciate _very_ much), and she wasn't even sore.  
  
So, she pushed forward again. This time, even though the oddly pleasurable feeling of Duke sliding down her throat made her eyes cross, Ruby kept pushing, curious to see just how far she could go. As she went further down, his cock just got wider bit by bit, until her jaw just couldn't stretch further a fair bit from the base.  
  
Still, that was... _unreal._ She could _feel_ Duke twitching in her freaking _chest,_ down past her collar bone and almost all the way to her _stomach._ She couldn't breathe with it that far down, but she'd taken a deep breath and could pull back at any time, so there was no panic.  
  
Instead, Ruby closed her eyes and pulled back, back until the tip was resting on her tongue, most of Duke's cock shining with her spit underneath her. Then, she planted her hands on either side of it, braced herself...and _shoved_ her head back down.  
  
Duke hissed, his claws digging into the floor once again as he clearly fought to keep himself still. Ruby opened her eyes, enjoying the faint tingle that she was feeling from this, and enjoying how obviously her partner's feelings were. She pulled herself back up, slowly, then pushed down again just as fast as before.  
  
Again, and again, she kept up the rhythm, until she felt the base of his cock swell, a reddened knot forming right in front of her nose as Duke climaxed. This close, she could watch his heavy balls twitch and shiver with every pulse of cum, most of which were delivered right into her belly.  
  
Slowly, she pulled back, each pulse loosing itself higher and higher up her body, until the last few splashed right across her tongue. She swirled it around in her mouth, then licked around Duke's tip, before letting it free with a pop.  
  
Duke let out what could only be a satisfied sigh, and Ruby stepped over and sat down next to his head. To her surprise, he shifted around to lay his chin across her knees, prompting Ruby to let out a little giggle and start to pet him. "You really are just a big sweetheart, aren't you?"  
  
"Once you established the order of dominance, he will be quite friendly to you." Minder chipped in. "However, I'm afraid I must cut this short. Your first meeting with your first owner begins in ten minutes."  
  
Ruby took a deep breath. Happy moment, gone. "What do you mean by owner? You...you didn't _sell me,_ did you!?"  
  
"No, of course not! Your owner will be...hmm, how to explain this...? Every day of the week, you will be assigned one of seven owners. That owner will be in charge of assigning you activities for the day, for an eight hour period. Or longer, if you chose that for a particular owner in your contract. As it is currently ten o'clock in the morning, you will return here at six p.m., where you will be given leisure time until your ten p.m. curfew."  
  
Well, that wasn't as bad as she was expecting. More of the same, to be honest. Ruby patted Duke one last time, then glanced down his body. Right, he'd be right back at square one by the time she got back, wouldn't he? "Alright buddy, when I get back, I'll...keep going as long as you want. If you behave. Okay?"  
  
She glanced at Minder's diamond. "Can he understand me?"  
  
"Reports of Therianthrope intelligence vary. They can operate simple machinery, and understand basic phrases. However, they are not believed to be fully sapient, and have no language of their own."  
  
"Well, it'll have to do." Ruby sighed. "Back later. Be patient. Okay?"  
  
She chose to accept the little murmur as a yes.  
  
Ruby stood up, and walked out the door, Minder leading the way. "Excellent. Now, to the teleport pad at the end of the hall."  
  
Ruby did as she was told, standing right on the dark metal platform set into the carpet. There was a blink, and all of a sudden she was _elsewhere._  
  
The new place was dark, with a floor made out of smooth gray stone, and what light there was came from torches and candles. She'd arrived right in the middle of a circle, chiseled right into the rock, surrounded by painted runes that made her head hurt to look at too closely. Around the circle stood a bunch of people in dark purple robes, hoods casting all of their faces in shadow.  
  
One raised their hands. "We bid you welcome, newcomer. Welcome, and prayers that you may be a worthy offering to the Great Ones!"


	6. First Owner.

By the time Ruby realized that she might want to try and run, it was already too late. The circle around her flared, sparks rising from the painted runes, and an invisible force locked her in place.  
  
The cultists didn't bother to explain what was happening, and Ruby couldn't even open her mouth to ask. Instead, every robed figure around her raised their hands and began chanting in a language that didn't sound like it was made for human mouths.  
  
With every verse of their chant, the runes pulsed and the light of the circle grew brighter. The sparks continued to flow upwards, collecting against the distant rocky ceiling like a pool of light.  
  
Something moved inside of that light.  
  
The brightness was suddenly marred by tendrils of what looked like pure shadows, dripping down from the pool in the ceiling and collecting on the floor of the circle. The shadows started to congeal, flowing together and lifting up until they formed a tall, vaguely humanoid figure with a flowing, indistinct form. Where eyes would be, it had two clusters of lights, like stars in the night sky.  
  
Even if Ruby  _could_ move, she likely would just be staring in slack-jawed amazement. If it wasn't for the magic keeping her in place, her knees might have given out. Just being close to this... _thing_ made her feel vertigo like she was looking over the edge of some enormous drop.  
  
It reached down to her, the shadowy mass of its 'arm' splitting into a bundle of wispy tendrils, wrapping around her body. It had no issues moving her, and a sound like glass breaking split the air as it pulled her out of the enchantment and up off the ground, tendrils coiled around her wrists, ankles, and waist. They separated from the main mass of the body, spiraling down and forming into a sort of stand to hold her in place while the being moved closer, more shadows spilling out to reform its arm.  
  
With the enchantment gone, Ruby suddenly found that her dumbfounded shock was rapidly fading, replaced by panic. She thrashed in an attempt to escape, but it was useless. The wispy shadows didn't budge at all, and she couldn't even slide her limbs out of their grip.   
  
Ruby's eyes flicked around the chamber, searching for anything that could help. No luck.  
  
In desperation, she started shouting to the cultists. "Hey, get me out of here! Get this  _thing_  away from me!"  
  
One of them, maybe the same one that had spoken before, bowed their head. "Do not fear! The offering you give is sure to please him! Indeed, all that any Nameless One will seek to take from you is small morsels of your essence, tidbits that you will recover quickly. The process is quite pleasurable, there is nothing to be afraid of, aside from a few side effects."  
  
"What kind of  _side effect-!?"_  
  
The entity reached out, its arm forming another bundle of tendrils, one coming to gently rest on Ruby's forehead. There was an instant feeling of  _connection,_ a tiny link in between her and something that she felt like she really shouldn't think about if she valued her sanity.  
  
The entity became more real as the connection formed, the wispy figure condensing into a definitely  _solid_ form, like living oil. The tendrils retracted into its arms, reforming into four-fingered hands that reached down to her thighs, while proper tentacles dripped down from its 'face' like some kind of unnatural beard. Ruby was painfully aware of the gaps in her outfit as it spread her legs apart, the tendril restraints from before holding her in the new position as it stepped right between her knees, less than a foot away from her.  
  
Ruby was hyperventilating as she saw the mass between its legs start to stretch and grow, and she couldn't hold back a hysterical giggle.  
  
Of course, whatever eldritch horror this was wanted to have sex with her!  _Why wouldn't it!?_  
  
And then, despite  _everything_ about her situation, Ruby was suddenly absolutely  _flooded_ with arousal. Against her will, she felt herself grow heated, as every inch of visible skin blushed pink. This wasn't her, it couldn't be. She wouldn't find this arousing at all! It must be doing...something...to her. Right?  
  
The entity moved even closer until the newly formed cock was resting against her lower lips. Oddly shaped with bumps and whorls all across its length, a foot long and two or three inches thick, it wasn't as big as Duke's...but it didn't need to be. Ruby could already feel it trying to deepen the connection it had already made, and knew without a doubt that the consequences of this would be far more than physical.  
  
The physical consequences were bad enough. Despite everything, she'd managed to hold on to her virginity until now. Her first time was going to offered up to some otherworldly being as a  _gift._  
  
Even though she knew it was hopeless, Ruby thrashed in her bindings with all of her strength as she felt the pressure on her lower entrance increase, her body resisting the first sizeable intrusion of her life as much as it could.  
  
None of it was any use. She felt it sliding inside of her, the unwilling arousal easing its passage and making it so that every irregular bump and odd texture on the surface of that cock made her nerves flare with pleasure, each millimeter of progress making fireworks go off in her brain as unused walls were suddenly stretched for the very first time.  
  
The pleasure was far more than she'd ever expected, and it ruined any chance she had of bracing for what came next. Even as it pushed inside of her, the entity reached out with that same  _presence_ that she'd felt earlier, latching on to her in a way that went far beyond her physical body.  
  
Then, it started to  _move_ in an irregular, fluid, undulating pattern. Every thrust was different, trailing sparks along her inner walls in an entirely new way.   
  
She couldn't help it. The feelings intensified, and Ruby came with a breathy squeak. For a brief moment, her mind was flooded with bliss...and any instinctual barriers she could have raised were completely open.  
  
The entity's presence overcame hers like a flood. Ruby's eyes snapped open, her senses becoming scrambled as the tentacles on its head enveloped hers, warm slickness tracing over her cheeks, her face, her neck...she could feel a humming from them, a rush of  _power_ that bored inside of her.  
  
Her Aura flared, her whole body getting lit up with a crimson glow. And then that light started to flow  _away_ from her, into those tentacles around her head and the cock inside of her body, every point of contact like a magnet collecting parts of her.  
  
Ruby felt her reality tick over just a bit. Instead of the room and the entity, she saw impossible patterns etched in surreal colors as it very briefly exposed its true form to her, the connection becoming a crushing pressure against her mind, even as it continued to drink away at bits of her essence.  
  
\-----  
  
She might have passed out then. Or maybe her mind just blanked out the rest.  
  
The next thing Ruby knew, she was in Crysta's apartment, with the little pixie humming a little song as she rested her tiny hands on Ruby's temples. The whole room was lit with a soft glow, coming from a blue-white haze surrounded Crysta's palms.  
  
Ruby tried to say something, but her question emerged as some warped noise that didn't quite sound like her voice. Crysta shushed her. "Don't try to move, Ruby. Or talk...or think, if you can manage it. I'm not quite done yet."  
  
The crimsonette tried to get up anyway, but instead of sitting upright her legs did an odd jitter. Crysta frowned at her. "Ruby, I'm serious. Your mind is pretty scrambled, which tends to happen when you get it on with a Great Old One. Shush and let me fix you."  
  
Ruby shushed and let Crysta fix her.  
  
For a while, Ruby's whole brain felt numb and packed with cotton. As the healing continued, Ruby became well enough to notice just how  _wrong_ everything felt. Slowly, though, her new friend dragged everything back in place and finally gave Ruby a little pat on the cheek. "There we go. So, what did you want to say?"  
  
Tentatively, Ruby sat up. Everything worked, even if there were some pretty awful pins and needles in her extremities. She thought back...and just sighed. "I have...just... _so many_ questions."  
  
Crysta perched on her shoulder. "Well, you don't have anything scheduled for a while yet. Hit me."  
  
"What the hell was that thing?" Ruby's memories of her 'encounter' were razor sharp, but the whole thing still felt like a dream. Even now, still a bit sore from what it had done to her, Ruby still couldn't entirely believe that it had all just happened.  
  
Crysta hummed. "Well...the thing that fucked you was a kind of god-monster-being that formed in between realities. It's all very complicated stuff, but most of the time they really aren't anything to worry about."  
  
Right. Elder God.  
  
...Filing that one away to freak out over later.   
  
"And, uh, what did it do to me?"  
  
Crysta shrugged. "What did it feel like? Those kinds of things all have a fascination with mortals. Some fight, some party, some do philosophy, but they  _all_ like to taste mortal essence. So that one probably had a great time taking your virginity, then took a few bites out of your soul while you were too blissed out to notice."  
  
Ruby blanched. "It  _what!?"_  
  
Crysta, realizing her mistake, frantically waved her hands at Ruby. "Crap, that sounds way worse than it is! It's nothing serious, I promise! It didn't mess with the core of your being or anything, it just nibbled around the edges!" Seeing how little that reassured her, Crysta kept talking. "Uh...okay, think of your soul as a fountain!  _You_ are the spout, or like a filter going over it. Your core is like your personality, all the bits that make you the person that you are. As you...you know, live life, all those experiences leave an impression, which is like the water coming out of the spout. They fade away after a while and leave a bit of energy behind, and  _that's_ what the thingy ate!"  
  
The pixie paused. "Or maybe it's more like...your core is a bowl, the water is the impressions, and the spout is the constant new input? I don't know, I had to attend an eight-year university course to understand all this stuff, it's  _way_ more complicated than this and I'm just trying to simplify it enough for you to stop panicking!"  
  
Ruby understood...or thought she did, anyway. "So my soul is fine. R-right?"  
  
"Your soul is malleable and resilient. A bit of it is gone, but that bit will be replaced in just a little while, and faster if you're doing emotionally intense things."  
  
Ruby let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't even  _close_ to happy with the situation, but anything was better than some monster ripping out her freaking  _soul._  Panic averted, Ruby could ask other questions. "So, how do you know all this stuff?"  
  
Crysta puffed up a bit in pride. "Well, I was selected to be your neighbor because I'm a certified psychomancer therapist! If something's wrong in your head, I can fix it right up! That...sort of became a requirement when the cultists became one of your owners." She scowled at the mention of them. "Reckless idiots, always making my job harder. I've had to treat some of them, you know, the ones who just  _had_ to read the forbidden chapter of some ancient tome, or just  _needed_ to inject themselves with three kinds of dangerous chemicals in the middle of a ritual circle to commune with their god. I swear, I've had to pick up their shattered minds more times than I can count..."  
  
Ruby really just didn't know how to respond to that, except to say "So...you're my therapist?"  
  
"Nope, I'm your friend! A friend who just so happens to be very good at using magic to fix up your noggin."  
  
Minder's diamond popped up right then, interrupting their conversation. "I'm terribly sorry to cut this short, but your 10 o'clock curfew begins in two minutes! You've been out for most of the day."  
  
Ruby winced, glancing at her pixie friend. "I guess I've got to go. Sorry."  
  
"Hey, no worries. Talk to you tomorrow!"  
  
"Okay. Bye!"  
  
As Ruby left Crysta's apartment and headed back towards her own, Ruby reflected on the events of the day. If every one of her 'owners' was this intense...she didn't want to think about what sort of condition she'd be in by the time she was done here.  
  
She opened the door to her apartment and was immediately greeted by the sight of Duke, laying down in front of the door. His cock and balls were facing towards her, and they were both as swollen as she'd ever seen them. As she walked inside, he scrambled upright, practically quivering.  
  
"Remember, Duke will require milking three times daily!" Minder chimed. "You've done so once today!"  
  
Well...she  _had_ missed dinner..


	7. Duking It Out.

With very little hesitation, Ruby knelt down in front of Duke. To give her easier access, the Therianthrope sat back on his haunches, then splayed out so that she could easily fit in between his thighs.   
  
Ruby was surprised to realize that her mouth was watering as she leaned forward to plant a kiss on the tip of Duke's cock, the prospect of getting another bellyful of his delicious cum getting her more excited than she would have thought. That wasn't...abnormal, though. Well, it  _was,_ it was extremely abnormal, Ruby corrected herself. But it wasn't anything to be  _worried_ about since the only reason she felt that way was because of how incredibly tasty it was.  
  
Pulling her lips back, Ruby gathered some of the drooling, clear pre in her palm and used it to keep Duke's shaft nice and slick as she started to stroke up and down. It was pretty easy to get into it, letting her body take over and continue the rhythm as Ruby leaned forward, took the tip in her mouth again, and closed her eyes.  
  
The pre wasn't as mind-blowingly amazing as his actual seed was, but it was still probably in the top ten best things she'd ever tasted. This close, Duke's smell was also all around her, too, that wild spice scent helping her get into the moment.   
  
Ruby was starting to be glad that she'd gotten paired up with the Therianthrope. At first, he'd been a handful to put it lightly, but there were some nice perks.   
  
Plus, now that he was behaving himself, he was kinda cute. In a weird dragon-lizard-alien-wolf thing way, anyway.  
  
Ruby started to bob her head further down, taking another inch or so every time. One hand kept stroking the part of Duke's cock that stayed beyond her lips for the moment, while she experimentally reached the other one down to cup one of his balls.  
  
Duke let out what sounded to her like a pleased grumble, and Ruby quickly glanced up to see him leaning his head back, eyes half shut. So...he liked that? Okay. Ruby was learning something new all the time.  
  
Pushing down further, Ruby continued to lightly knead the orb in her hand, feeling it pulse along with Duke's heartbeat. Feeling that was exciting in its own way, on top of everything else, and Ruby slowly rubbed her thighs together as she got more and more caught up in what she was doing.  
  
Her nose bumped into the hide right above Duke's cock, the impressive length and girth stretching her throat out and extending down into her torso. Ruby couldn't really breathe at the moment, but she still held it there, cautiously taking in the feeling. Just like last time, a tingly pleasure coursed all the way down her throat, every inch that was stretched out giving her the same pleasant feedback.  
  
She swallowed, enjoying the little shock it gave her as her muscles tightened around Duke's cock, and listening to the rumbling sigh that her alien companion let out in response. He seemed to like it, so she swallowed again. And then again. And a third time, while bringing her other hand up to knead another one of his testes alongside the first.  
  
For once, there was plenty of warning that Duke was about to cum. Ruby could feel his balls tense, drawing up towards his body as he began his climax. Of course, Ruby didn't pull away, letting the thick goo surge up his cock and into her belly, flooding her and filling her with a happy warmth.  
  
Ruby pulled back, her lips passing over Duke's crown with a pop, gasping slightly as she caught her breath.  
  
Duke's cock didn't go down at all, though. Shiny and slick with Ruby's saliva and traces of his own cum, it continued to twitch, the little motions seeming almost expectant to Ruby like it was beckoning her closer for another taste.  
  
"Oh yeah...I did promise that I would go until you were totally...er, empty." Ruby murmured, half to Duke and half to herself. She'd made him a promise this morning. It had almost slipped her mind after the cult had-  
  
Right. The details were still pretty scrambled in her mind, but she'd lost her virginity today. Her first time, gone to some amorphous oil blob monster. She couldn't even remember most of it, which bothered her more than she thought it should have.  
  
Slowly, Ruby lifted her eyes up to Duke's face. He looked eager, as much as Ruby could tell. She was going to be living with him for a long time, and he was...nice, once she knew how to deal with him.  
  
And...she had promised to help him. And her first time was already gone...  
  
Ruby's heart started pounding as she turned around, then backed up until her back was against Duke's belly and his cock was sticking between her legs. Then, she grabbed it just beneath the head and angled it back until she could feel it, hot and hard against the lips of her cunt. Duke froze, not even breathing.  
  
She was absolutely flooded with arousal right now, but she still hesitated for a few moments. Then she let herself slowly start to slide down.  
  
Her composure broke almost immediately, a quiet moan slipping out as she felt his cock slide across her sensitive inner walls. She was careful, not trying to take the whole thing at once, but each inch was still completely mindblowing.  
  
Ruby's legs started shaking, and she reached up and back to grab around Duke's neck, trying to make sure she wouldn't slip and fall at a critical moment. Even with how recently she'd been stretched out, Duke's gigantic cock quickly hit her limits, the feeling of his flared crown nestling up against something deep inside of her making Ruby gasp and tense up.  
  
Gently, she slid a little bit back down, letting a bit of weight rest on Duke's cock, trying to focus on what was happening inside of her without the fluttering feelings of bliss getting in the way.  
  
She'd taken a health class. She knew what a cervix was. The part she had  _trouble_ with was coming to terms with the fact that Duke's cock was currently nuzzling up against hers...and about half of it was still outside of her body.  
  
"W-well, that'll do for now." Ruby stammered. Dirty thoughts flashed through her mind, images of her with her belly bulging in the shape of the Therianthrope's cock, and a niggling curiosity. Her throat had stretched pretty far. Why not other things? Maybe if she just...  
  
Ruby forcefully shook her head, willing those thoughts away. She'd keep it simple for now. Keep it simple, and safe, and  _sane._  
  
Standing back up, feeling all those inches of solid dick slide out of her, was nearly impossible. Without any conscious thought, Ruby's inner walls twitched and  _squeezed_ in response to the pleasure, only making it worse as it pressed every sensitive bundle of nerves inside her against warm, slick flesh. Ruby was glad she was holding on to Duke's neck. If she hadn't been, her legs might have given out.  
  
Part of her knew that it would probably be a  _really_ good idea to stop now if she was serious about taking this slowly.  
  
She started to slide back down. That part shut up.  
  
Duke's cock bumped into her cervix again at the halfway mark, and Ruby's toes curled at the sensation. That feeling  _burned_ inside of her, a burning ember of bliss that promised so much more if she would only let it in.  
  
Ruby was tempted. Sorely, sorely tempted...but her better judgment prevailed, and she set her legs to slide back up Duke's cock.  
  
Duke reached forward, gripping Ruby's thighs. The crimsonette had only a moment to realize that Duke might not be as docile as she thought before he bucked his hips up into her with every ounce of strength in his muscles.  
  
Ruby froze in shock, her mouth gaping open without a sound. Duke's shaft had pushed through her cervix, continuing into the snug confines of her womb, even stretching  _that_ out as every bit of his length was crammed inside.  
  
There was pain, the pain of being so suddenly and utterly  _split open,_ but it warred with the pleasure of being so thoroughly and completely  _filled._ Ruby didn't know how to process it, her mind teetering between the two extremes...until her mods kicked in, and the pain faded away and was replaced by even more euphoria.  
  
Ruby climaxed harder than she ever had in her conscious life, her inner walls clamping down around Duke like a silken vice, her juices dribbling down to splat against his balls. She let out a squeal, the only noise her overloaded brain was capable of making, her whole body quivering in the throes of supreme pleasure.  
  
She couldn't imagine anything ever feeling more intense than this. She couldn't imagine ever being more  _turned on_ than this.  
  
She quickly found out how limited her imagination was, when Duke pulled his whole length out, then thrust it back inside in one swift motion. Ecstatic cries exploded out of Ruby as Duke set up a pace that would be absolute brutality on someone who wasn't as tough as Ruby, as he moved her in tandem with his thrusts, lifting her up then pulling her back down to meet each one.  
  
The vents on Duke's hide opened again, gaps in his scales starting to pour out the red fog that carried his pheromones. Ruby wasn't in any frame of mind to hold her breath, and at this point, she didn't even  _want_ to. As soon as she noticed it, she breathed in deep and was immediately reduced to a mewling, climaxing mess.  
  
There was no elder god or ancient entity to shut her mind down, so Ruby got to experience  _all_ of it. Every nerve that flared in bliss, every thudding impact deep in her core, every hot breath that was panted just over her shoulder...Ruby would remember this  _forever._  
  
Even overwhelmed with pleasure as she was, Ruby could still feel it when Duke's rhythm changed. When the thrusts got sharper, deeper, pulling out less and thrusting back in quicker. The Therianthrope rolled forward, one hand shielding Ruby from hitting the floor as he pinned her beneath his bulk, that womb-stretching cock pulling out only a few inches before hammering back into her.  
  
She felt something, right at the base, just inside of her entrance. She was stretched enough as it is, but a knot started to inflate there, filling her more and  _more,_ trapping her clit and g-spot between its bulk and the floor, grinding into both with an intensity that almost certainly  _should_ have been painful but only felt absolutely  _divine_ to Ruby's fuck-drunk brain.  
  
Ruby wanted to wail like she was dying, but her lungs had emptied out on the last thrust and she couldn't manage to draw in any air. Duke's cock twitched and pulsed inside of her, thick spurts of his seed pumping right into her womb. When her womb was full, they spilled back...but the knot let nothing escape. Ruby's eyes rolled back as she felt her midsection  _fill,_ swelling with each spurt until there was a noticeable bulge, even bigger than the one his cock had left.  
  
Ruby lay there, unable to do much more than twitch. Finally, though, she was able to make herself draw a shaky breath.  
  
It rushed right back out when Duke started to shift back and forth inside of her, warming up for another round.  
  
\-----  
  
By the time Duke had finally sated himself, over an hour later, Ruby was completely fucked silly. Forget twitching, every muscle felt like jello. Her stomach looked like she was heavily pregnant, and she was firmly knotted on Duke's cock. Even through her fugue, though, Ruby felt the way that Duke curled up protectively around her. His bulk kept her completely warm, even in the middle of the floor, and lying against his chest wasn't all that uncomfortable.  
  
Ruby wondered if she should make an effort to get back to her own bed. Before she could even finish the thought, though, she fell asleep.


	8. Training and Apologies

Ruby blinked awake. It was hard to do, and she had to fight an urge to just go back to sleep. Her whole body felt nice and relaxed, and something was rocking her gently back and forth.  
  
It wasn't until Duke's cock thrust a little too far and poked the back of her throat that Ruby really focused her mind and noticed what was going on.  
  
Sometime while she was asleep, Duke had shifted the pair of them around so that she was lying on his belly, facing down. A few inches of his cock had been slipped between her lips already, and her companion was slowly rocking his hips to pleasure himself with her mouth, and making an effort to disturb her as little as possible.  
  
She didn't really even get a chance to try and pull away before thick white goo was spurting into her mouth, coating her tongue with its delicious flavor. Sadly, a ton of it spilled out from the loose seal of her lips, no matter how quickly she swallowed.  
  
Oh well. She'd gotten plenty of it last night.  
  
A few swallows of that tasty goo was a better shock to her system than any cup of coffee, and Ruby barely had to stifle a yawn as she rolled off of Duke, reaching out to pat his head as she walked by it on her way to her room. He nuzzled her palm, and Ruby couldn't entirely suppress a giggle at how the gigantic sex monster seemed to act more and more like a happy pet the more attention she gave him.  
  
The first thing Ruby did when she got to her room was shower. Her mods kept her from getting dirty or stinky from just her own body, but they didn't do much for being coated in alien cum. Besides, the shower here felt  _amazing_. She could set it so that the whole inside of it filled with warm mist, for the water to pour on her from above, and even for jets of water to track her movements and give her a massage while she bathed. If she was going to be stuck in the show, she might as well fully enjoy all of the luxuries she'd been given.  
  
After the shower, she got dressed. Instead of her usual combat skirt, she decided to replicate a different outfit that she owned from the clothing printer. A gray,long-sleeved shirt was paired with a black layer that went over a red floral-print skirt. It was the outfit she sometimes wore when she was out and about in Vale, or when she just wanted to change things up a little. It still wowed her a bit to have something like this just sitting in her closet. Fabricating materials in whatever configuration she wanted (Anything outside of clothing was locked down, though) was the sort of thing that came out of video games, or movies. In fact, she was pretty sure that there was something  _very_ similar in an old sci-fi show that her Dad watched.  
  
Once again, though, the front half of the skirt was missing, and there was a gap in the chest that kept her breasts bare. The sight was enough to bring her mood down a bit, and Ruby sighed when she put the outfit on. She knew that her privacy had already been decimated far beyond the point where walking around in that outfit should be anything to blush about, but reassuring herself of that fact didn't stop her from feeling a bit awkward as she stepped out her door.  
  
Heading down the stairs from her apartment, Ruby aimed for the kitchen as her next stop. Duke was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, and Ruby idly rubbed the side of his neck as she walked. Hopefully he was just being affectionate, not just hoping for another round. There was still a tingling feeling behind her bellybutton from last time.  
  
Her kitchen didn't have a fridge or any other appliances. There was just one device built into the wall, an almost featureless black slab of metal that Minder had called a 'Food Replicator.' Apparently, she could just press a button, tell it what to make, and it would create whatever she wanted out of pure energy, just like her clothing fabricator. She wouldn't actually be that surprised if they were both the same device, just with a different interface and different options locked off.  
  
The button on the side beeped when Ruby pressed it. "Uh...cinnamon flavored oatmeal."  
  
There was a pop, and the front of the device slid back into its housing. Inside sat a perfectly featureless compartment, with one bowl of steaming hot oatmeal. Ruby could smell the cinnamon. "Huh. Neat." The amount of crazy ultra-tech she saw on a daily basis just sort of washed over her now. If she stopped to be dumbstruck by every little thing, she'd wander around in a daze half the time. Still, with the sort of tech these people just  _casually_ showed off...this whole thing might actually be worth it.  
  
Her Therianthrope companion made a chuffing noise as he lay down by her, his side touching her leg. Duke might turn out to be a benefit too, Ruby had to admit.  
  
The oatmeal was very tasty. Not as good as what Duke gave her, but having a variety was nice.  
  
Minder's diamond popped up next to her. "Time to go to your next owner! Remember, it's the teleport pad at the end of the hall." Just as suddenly, she was gone. Ruby dropped her spoon back in the bowl, then slid the whole thing back inside the replicator. She didn't immediately leave, though, thoughts wandering through her mind.  
  
What if this was as bad as the cultists? What if it was  _worse?_ Every one of these owners was a roll of the dice...but then again, she didn't have a choice, did she? It was for a good cause, at least. Her reward after all of this could be superpowers, a giant space battleship, technology...  
  
She gave Duke one last pat. "Well, wish me luck." It was time to see what the new day had in store for her.  
  
\-----  
  
The room that she was dropped into was innocuous enough. The floor was smooth and beige, with a few cushions tossed haphazardly around. There were windows set high up along one wall, too high for her to really see through, and a door situated opposite.  
  
She wondered where her 'owner' was. She didn't need to wonder long.  
  
The door opened, and three familiar, extremely muscular men walked through. She recognized them from two days ago, the neighbors that had been so  _crude_ towards her. Mike, Shane, and Zeke, or something like that. They all had confident, satisfied smirks on their faces as they walked towards Ruby...and they were all completely naked.  
  
"Sup, Red? Let's get started."  
  
Ruby took a step back, not liking the look on their faces. " _You_ three are...?"  
  
Mike stepped forward, shrinking the distance with his longer stride, muscles rippling beneath his dark skin as he moved. "Yup. We're, ah, sharing the responsibility. After all, we don't get to just play around and have fun, we've got  _training_ to do."  
  
The tanned Shane and the lighter-skinned Zeke (Their hulking bodies were just so similar in appearance that skin color was all Ruby had to tell them apart, aside from a few minor differences in their faces) followed behind their ringleader, chuckling like he'd just made a very clever joke. Shane elbowed Zeke. "Yeah.  _Lots_ of training. Gotta whip this piece of ass into shape, eh?"  
  
Ruby did  _not_ like the sound of that. She took another step back. "What  _kind_ of training?"  
  
Mike followed her, now so close that if his cock wasn't still hanging down between his legs, it would be poking Ruby in the belly. The crimsonette swallowed, inadvertently glancing down and getting a close-up eyeful of that giant  _club_ that he had down there. If Mike's looming height and extremely well-developed muscles weren't enough of a clue that he'd been modded, his cock was a dead giveaway. It was almost as big as  _Duke's,_ a solid column that rested on top of a pair of balls that looked more than capable of fuelling the inhuman lusts of their owner.  
  
And the other two, standing behind him, were just as intimidating.  
  
Mike's smirk turned into an open grin. "The kinda training that you're gonna use a  _lot_ on the show. Stamina, skill...maybe see about getting that attitude fixed up, eventually."  
  
Ruby took another step back and hit the wall. There was no way she was just going to let these guys walk all over her, but she needed time, and she needed to know her options. "Minder! What are the rules here!?"  
  
Ruby had never been quite so glad to see the pink diamond shimmer into being. She'd been worried that the AI would just stay silent, leaving Ruby not knowing if she could resist without being punished.  
  
The guys stopped advancing, frustrated scowls flickering across their features for a moment as the AI talked. "Hello, Ruby! This day's job slot and owner slot have been combined, resulting in your current activity. Like they said, you will be trained in sexual skills, with the method of that training being entirely up to their discretion. Naturally, any attempt to harm the three men or escape your scheduled events will be punished, in a way that they choose. However, you do  _not_ need to follow their orders...though the nature of this scenario means that we will not prevent  _them_ from punishing you on their own for doing so."  
  
Ruby's heart sank. Of course, there was no getting out of it. The three men closed in on her, lecherous grins returning as Minder's pink diamond faded, and Mike put his hand against the wall and loomed over the crimsonette. "There, see? Just listen to your nice teachers, and you'll have a  _great_  time. But, ah, one little thing. You were pretty rude to us on day one. Right boys?"  
  
Shane nodded in mock seriousness, while Zeke just chuckled. "Yeah. Ya really hurt my feelings, girly. All our feelings! I think you should 'pologize to us fellas."  
  
Mike tilted his head to the side. "Well, Red? Just to make sure there's no hard feelings?"  
  
"I'm...sorry for being rude to you guys." Ruby wasn't dumb enough to think that would be the end of it, but she  _was_ naive enough to still hope that they might relent.  
  
Of course, she had no such luck. Mike's hand came down on her shoulder, the 'friendly' pat not fooling her for a moment. "You know, anyone can just say 'sorry.' If you want us to think ya really mean it, you're gonna need to be a bit more... _sincere._ "  
  
Shane and Zeke stepped forward until they were shoulder to shoulder with Mike, keeping Ruby hemmed in against the wall. "Get down on your knees, Red. It's time for lesson one."  
  
Right at that moment, Ruby wanted nothing more than to trigger her Semblance and slip away. She wasn't sure  _why_ doing it with these three felt so much worse than doing it with Duke, all she knew was that she dreaded what was to come.  
  
Still, she clung to the optimistic hope that it wouldn't be all bad, that she could hopefully still find flickers of enjoyment and ignore any insults or degrading comments. Ruby sank down to her knees, bringing her head to head with their...endowments.  
  
As she knelt there, she could watch them each swell in anticipation, throbbing with every heartbeat and lifting up towards her. Their musk caught in Ruby's nose, both similar and different to Duke's. Duke smelled like spice and wilderness, while these men smelled like  _power._ Raw, physical strength. If pressed to describe it exactly, Ruby would have said that they smelled a bit like salt and sweat, like they'd just been working out, only...cleaner.  
  
Cleaner, and so much dirtier at the same time.  
  
All of a sudden, Ruby felt a massive fist grab hold of her short hair, suppressing a whimper at the sudden pain/pleasure that shot through her. "Right, you didn't take the initiative, Red. Guess we gotta show you how to do things around here."  
  
Ruby's eyes shot open, but she couldn't resist as her head was dragged closer to Mike's huge, dark shaft. He showed her no mercy, dragging her face up along the underside before planting her lips firmly against the crown of his cock.  
  
It all happened so fast, Ruby didn't even think to clamp her jaw shut. If she had, she would probably have been punished or coerced, but it would have bought her a bit of time. As things were, though, there was nothing stopping Mike from savagely dragging her head down his length, popping into her throat and beyond, slamming down to his base in less than a second.  
  
Ruby's throat bulged. Unlike her times with Duke, she wasn't given a moment to adjust. Despite that, it didn't hurt. As much as she wanted it to, her throat stretched like it was made for this, and the minor amount of discomfort was washed away with a pleasurable feeling of  _fullness._  
  
His smooth, full balls felt like weights when they slapped into her, hanging down low enough that they hit the bulge in her neck instead of her chin. Just that brief moment of contact alone was enough for her to feel how full they were, churning with cum and pulsing as they filled themselves further in preparation.  
  
Almost as soon as her nose pushed up against his groin, he yanked her back, all those inches of cock slithering back up out of her throat with a coating of long, swaying strings of a clear, gooey liquid. Mike's cock was putting out an enormous amount of pre, dripping out and occasionally spurting with as much force as a normal man's entire orgasm. Ruby could taste it as it was dragged over her tongue, a little salty treat that made her swoon as it flooded her palette.  
  
There wasn't enough time for her to consider why she was reacting like that, to wonder if maybe it wasn't just that Duke was unnaturally delicious, that maybe she'd been modified in a number of other ways. The instant that thought started to cross her mind, it was immediately blasted away as Mike shoved his cock back down her throat, so deep that it felt like the tip was kissing the entryway to her stomach.  
  
The other two stepped around behind her, running their hands down her back and cupping her ass in their palms. Mike sat back, using her throat even as he pulled Ruby down with him until she was practically bent double, the only reason she didn't fall over completely the two pairs of hands that grabbed her sides and thighs. She heard voices, but couldn't tell who was saying what.  
  
"Hey man, you want ass or pussy?"  
  
"Pussy. Gonna beat that babymaker into shape."  
  
"Guess I'm gonna meet Mike in the middle. Hope you're flexible, bitch!"  
  
She felt one of them slide underneath her, even as footsteps told her that the second was taking position behind her. Twin, massive cocks prodded each of her holes, and Ruby squeezed her eyes shut in futile preparation for the inevitable.   
  
A rough thrust from Mike ruined that instinctive resolve, forcing her eyes open in shock as her face was smushed into his hips. "Eyes up, Red! I wanna see you get stuffed!"  
  
Unthinking, Ruby obeyed, the circumstances making it seem impossible to deny such a simple request. She lifted her gaze, letting Mike watch as she reacted to the shock of a sudden double penetration. The two behind her fucked in unison, applying pressure to spear inside of her at almost the same rate. Her eyes lost focus, briefly, as she was stuffed with more cock at one time that she'd ever been before, and every muscle in her body clenched down around all three of the invaders.  
  
Apparently that was enough to set Mike off, as the already hard cock down her throat became completely unyielding, twitching powerfully inside of her as warmth bloomed in her belly. He pulled back, painting her face with thick streams of cum even as the two behind her finally slid home, two pairs of warm, heavy balls coming to rest against her skin.  
  
Mike chuckled, draping his length across her cum-covered face, letting one of his orbs get a slobbery kiss from Ruby's open, panting mouth. "Pretty good for an amateur, Red. But I don't think you're done saying sorry. Clean me off. And once the boys finish up inside you, we can talk about the next step of your training."  
  
Ruby never got a chance to agree or refuse, two simultaneous thrusts shoving her forward and rubbing her nose in Mike's sack, pulling a loud moan out of her as her ass was stretched open for the first time and her cunt was split open once again. Acting on instinct, she took one of Mike's testes in her mouth, slurping on it and massaging it with her tongue, earning her a pat on the head. "Relax and enjoy it, Red. After this, things are gonna get  _real_ tough for you."  
  
Ruby wasn't even sure if that quivering in her core was dread or anticipation.


	9. Put Through Her Paces

Ruby always knew that she had self-control issues. Doing homework was a horrible grind when there were comics and articles to read or videos to watch, and she'd happily munch on anything that triggered her sweet tooth. Still, in her worst moments, she'd never thought that it would get this bad.  
  
These guys were  _mean._ They were complete jerks, they called her names, and they were  _super_ arrogant. Even if she couldn't fight back against them, she could still resist a little bit. She could just lay there, accepting what they did to her without actually doing anything.  
  
But she couldn't. Even as she did her best to give Mike a baleful glower, her lips wrapped around one of the heavy orbs hanging beneath his cock, the lust that she was drowning in driving her to throw herself into the situation, even as the twin shafts that plowed into her from behind sent blissful static crackling across her brain.  
  
The two behind her started to pull back, and Ruby could  _feel_ her overstretched walls clinging to each shaft. One of the guys behind her laughed. "Bitch feels like she doesn't wanna let us go!" A palm swatted her ass, the pain/pleasure response making her moan, the vibrations from  _that_ transferring to Mike's cock and prompting a drizzle of pre to spill out onto the back of her head. She could feel the heavy glob of fluid matting her hair, so warm she could feel it against her scalp.   
  
God, she wished she wasn't so  _helpless._  But when the two behind her shoved back in, filling her up to the brim in a single instant, Ruby practically melted, groaning into Mike's groin. He pulled back with a smirk, lining himself and thrusting down her throat again to fill her with more cockmeat than Ruby had ever had at once. The two behind her slid deeper and deeper, and she felt the one in her cunt bash up against a barrier, jolting her entire body.  
  
"Huh? The fuck is this?" Without waiting to sync up with the others, the guy that was spearing into her from underneath rapidly dragged his cock back and hammered it forward again, beating his tip against the entrance to Ruby's womb over and over with so much force that the only thing stopping her from crying out was the enormous dick that her throat was squeezing around at the moment.  
  
He slowed down after a while, bucking his hips as hard as he could to try and force his cock into Ruby's womb. The crimsonette's eyes crossed as she felt her whole body  _stretch,_ those last few inches of dick making themselves right at home in a way that was brutal enough to have her Aura crackling to life to ensure she wasn't injured.  
  
Still, though, her womb was secure. The guy beneath her (she thought it was Shane), grumbled. "Stupid bitch already got herself knocked up by something. Damn, I wanted to feel that babymaker squeezin' down on me."  
  
The other two started using her again, picking up the slack and trying to do their part in making sure their friend didn't have all the fun. Mike's hand grabbed a fistful of her hair again, lazily jerking her up and down his length. "Eh, just try again in a week or two. Maybe the slut'll keep herself fresh long enough for you to put your own baby in her."  
  
Something about what they were saying felt important and Ruby knew that she should be listening. But it was hard to focus past the unbearable  _fullness_ she felt, the way her body was contorted and manipulated, pulled into three different cocks at once with very little care for her own feelings. Her head was either bent back or pulled forward, and she almost felt like she was at the center of some kind of sexual tug-of-war.   
  
They didn't even have the decency to keep an even rhythm anymore, the thick shafts plowing into her almost at random, each man setting his own pace. Zeke fucked her ass with long, full strokes, drawing himself back completely every time before thrusting in with enough force that his pendulous balls left red marks where they slapped against her. Shane went harder and faster, pulling a few inches out before stuffing them back in as quickly as possible. With the amount of force he was putting into it, it felt like he was still trying to bash his way into her womb...or punish it for not opening up to him.  
  
And the whole time, Mike just enjoyed her throat. He'd already drained those virile testes of his into her belly once, he wasn't in any sort of hurry right now. Ruby's hands were planted on his thighs, but they were entirely powerless with how scrambled she was. Nothing she could do would stop him from dragging her up and down, her neck either bulging, torturously stretched by his shaft...or left torturously  _empty_ as Ruby gave in to her desires and suckled on the crown of his cock that rested on her tongue.  
  
Empty, full, empty, full...it seemed like that was as far as Ruby's awareness stretched. Her world shrank to just the enormous dicks she could feel plundering her body, the taste of cum and sweat, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, the smell of musk and desire.  
  
Beneath her, Shane jerked harder than ever against her core, punching up against the entrance to her womb with a short trio of thrusts, making Ruby's toes curl and her eyes cross before he climaxed with a grunt, scalding hot seed pouring into her core in high-pressure spurts. Zeke wasn't far behind, just a few more of his gut-stretching plunges into her ass before he erupted, pouring so much cum so deep inside that Ruby swore she could feel her belly rounding out just a little bit.  
  
They pulled out, their shafts painted with sexual fluids, still half-hard even right after they'd just emptied themselves inside of her.  
  
Mike still held her, though, keeping his pace without hesitation, even as the other two got up behind her. He nodded at the two of them. "You boys know the drill. Get water, take a breather, then get back here. Next up is our one-on-ones, and I'd  _hate_ to have to take one of your turns."  
  
Ruby struggled to focus. It was easier now that there was only  _one_ thing distracting her instead of three, but her mind still felt foggy and slow. Her eyes managed to drift upwards to look at Mike, as Ruby fought to keep her expression from showing anything other than hazy lust. Mike picked that moment to pull her down to his base again, forcing her to nuzzle up against his groin, her nose pressed tight to his skin. "Yeah, that's right Red. You didn't think that was the rough part, didja? You gotta do our  _personal_ training courses, too. Don't do what we tell ya, screw up too bad? I've got something  _special_ in mind. So make sure you keep yourself motivated."  
  
His words got through to her, mostly, but he hadn't let her up for air yet, and panic was starting to brew in her chest. He must have noticed it in her expression, his grip on her hair tightened a bit. "Anyway, first up? Breathing exercises."   
  
Breathing exercises? Ruby's throat flexed as she instinctively tried to draw breath, clear the blockage,  _anything._ Evidently, it only made things better for the man currently wearing her throat like a cocksleeve, and she could feel his length inside her twitching powerfully in response to the stimulation.   
  
The seeds of panic started to sprout in Ruby's chest, but to her shame arousal blossomed right alongside them. Her body was rapidly shifting into full fight-or-flight mode, her awareness and reflexes sharpening as the adrenaline kicked in. She had nowhere to  _go,_ though, no way to run, no enemy to fight. Her palms came up to press against Mike's heavily muscled thighs, trying to push herself free, only for one of his arms to wrap around the back of her head and keep her in place.  
  
It got worse, a steady burn in her lungs as they cried out for air...a burn that spread elsewhere, not always painful. She was absolutely  _dripping_ by now, the fat strings of cum oozing from her freshly-stretched pussy becoming diluted with clear-sticky strands of her own arousal, as though her own body was preparing itself for a second round.   
  
The panic morphed into actual fear, and even as lust seeped through her, Ruby balled her hands into fists and pounded them helplessly against Mike's legs. Her face wasn't so red anymore, no, now it was beginning to turn blue as oxygen deprivation took its toll.   
  
Ruby couldn't think. Couldn't plan. Her senses were failing, either fading or being utterly overloaded, flooding her with the taste, the smell, the feeling of Mike's dick. Even as she started to pass out, the building naked lust that swamped her reached a crescendo. Her cunt clamped down around nothing, the gaping hole briefly squeezing closed as the orgasm rolled through her, sending a mix of thick cum and her own fluids squirting onto the floor as her passage contracted.  
  
Everything felt like it was happening from a distance. Ruby was slowly drifting away, choked out on a massive cock, only for salvation to suddenly arrive. That thick, dark shaft was pulled out of her throat, and Ruby dissolved into a coughing fit as she cleared her throat of pre and spit. Mike wasn't through with her, immediately pulling her close again so that her mouth and nose were nuzzled up against his balls, but that didn't stop Ruby from greedily gulping down as much air as she could. His scent was all around her here, that musk that nearly rivaled Duke's for how quickly it seemed to be able to short-circuit her inhibitions.  
  
Ruby's knees quivered after her forced climax, and she would have fallen if she wasn't being held up by Mike's grip on her head. "Heh. Hope you didn't think I'd let you pass out on me. Can't have you sleeping through your lessons, Red."  
  
She was too drained to respond, in every sense of the word. Her earlier defiance still existed, but only in scattered shards, and it was all she could do to keep herself from peppering those full, weighty balls with kisses everywhere her lips would reach. But she wouldn't do that. She was better than that. She had self-control issues, yes, but surely she could-  
  
Before she got a chance to finish that thought, Mike tugged her head up. "Enjoy the breather? The better you do, the sooner you get the next one." Then, without giving her a chance to prepare, he slid his thick cock back into Ruby's open, panting mouth and down her throat again.  
  
\-----  
  
Ruby wasn't sure how long it had been. Every time, she was choked to near unconsciousness by Mike's cock, and then given a brief reprieve where she was allowed to do nothing but breathe. Those fragments of her self control fractured further when he'd given her the chance to extend her breaks if she put her lips to work in between each 'breathing workout'. He'd even brought out a little tube of ruby-red lipstick and had her put it on, just so that she could see every lip print that she left on his cum-filled balls, so many that they overlapped. It was hard to rationalize these things away with a record of her depravity staring her right in the face every time she got a chance to breathe...and every time she got that break, she added more marks to the record.  
  
Mike's stamina was incredible, too. She wasn't sure if he could just decide when he wanted to cum or if he just wasn't very sensitive, but they'd been going long enough for the angle of the sunlight coming through the windows to have noticeably changed before he 'rewarded' her with another steaming load of cum pumped straight down her throat. He pulled out early, and the last few spurts made her tongue tingle as they slid over it. Ruby didn't even hesitate before swallowing, even as a last enormous rope of goo painted itself across her face.  
  
"Good training, Red. That's a great start." Mike walked over to the door without a second glance at her crumpled form, leaving the room. Just as he left, though, one of the others stepped back in. Zeke grinned at her, an expression that seemed to promise not an iota of mercy. "Glad you survived the introduction, slut. Time to put some work into that ass of yours."


	10. Taken to the Limit

Zeke strode over to where Ruby lay panting on the floor. She didn't even manage to get herself into a kneeling position before the muscular man reached down and flipped her upside down by her ankle, putting her shoulders on the ground but leaving her core facing the ceiling. Without giving her a moment to brace herself, Zeke shoved two meaty fingers into her already-abused asshole, working them from side to side as he tested her elasticity.  
  
"Feels like you got all tight for me again." He laughs and tugs to the side, stretching her hole even further open. "Not good as new, though. That's fine. I  _like_ leaving a mark. Let's see how much you can stretch!"  
  
He bent Ruby back over herself, her legs hanging back over her head, kept upside down by her head and shoulders on the floor and Zeke's grip on her ankles, twice as secure once he tugged his fingers free from her body and grabbed the other one. His cock slapped down, right on her formerly pristine rosebud, now stretched enough for the tip of his dick to find itself a snug little perch.  
  
Of course, the rest wasn't going in without effort. But that was shortly going to cease being an issue.  
  
Ruby fought to clear her mind from the fog Mike had left on her senses. "H-hold...hold on. Just give me a sec...to catch my-"   
  
Zeke powered his cock straight down into her body, a piledriver slam that replaced any words Ruby might have had with an animalistic groan as she was  _filled_ once again. Having her throat used until she could barely speak above a whisper was bad enough, but now Ruby felt a wave of pleasure wash through her in synchronization with the cock plowing into her guts.   
  
At its worst, this treatment would have been an awful mix of pleasure and pain, and it still was. But now  _pain_ was its own form of pleasure, and Ruby's eyes drifted out of focus as Zeke's balls slapped her firm ass, his cock having sheathed itself entirely inside of her. Once again, her belly was bulging out in the shape of an enormous shaft, the angle meaning that every twitch was easily visible on her taut, pale skin.  
  
The other reason for his choice of positioning soon became apparent. Zeke wasted no time in pulling out, his pre already lubricating the hole once again. For the brief moment he was outside, a spurt of the clear fluid plopped down right on Ruby's clit, and her unfocused eyes did their best to cross at the sharp beat of pleasure. The reprieve was only for a moment, though, as Zeke immediately shoved himself back inside and started jackhammering into her.  
  
At this angle, he could put so much power into each thrust that Ruby's whole body shook, even more bestial grunts and moans escaping her as it felt like her 'neighbor' was beating an imprint of his cock into her belly. Her cunt was leaking freely, a trail of her own clear juices trickling down along her body. If it wasn't for her back being bent to brace herself against the pistoning cock that was slamming into her ass again and again, they would have slowly trailed along her body.  
  
As it was, they collected in heavy drops on her clit, the little bud shaking them free with every thrust to drip right onto Ruby's face, mixing with the rope of cum that Mike had left as his little parting gift.  
  
It was too much. Even in the sea of pleasure she was floating in, Ruby still managed to feel the spike of bliss as she climaxed, squealing and quivering and clenching every muscle in her body down around the invader.  
  
That was enough to set Zeke off. He kept fucking her through his orgasm, long and heavy thrusts to make sure the maximum amount of cum was drained from his balls. Ruby could feel them every time they slapped against her, leaving red marks on her pale skin. Heavy, tensing, she could  _feel_ them pulse as the jets of cum spurted into her.  
  
Zeke let his hips slap into Ruby's one last time, grinding his dick inside of her to coax out one last spurt before pulling out and letting her go.  
  
Ruby lay slumped in that position, her legs falling back over her head, her gaping ass plain to see. It was full to the point of overflowing, a thick stream of cum joining her own fluids on the short journey towards her face. Her mouth was hanging slightly open, and some of the combination landed right on her tongue. Without thinking, she swallowed. Her own thoughts betrayed her at that point, marveling at the taste instead of trying to focus on moving her body again.  
  
Zeke looked at the sight, watched his cum paint a line across Ruby's skin. "You know what I call that, bitch?"  
  
Ruby stirred slightly, her eyes widening as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her back into position. " _Wasteful._ We're goin' 'til you don't waste a drop."  
  
\-----  
  
Same position, same jackhammer-like thrusts, but Ruby's mind was significantly further along on its transformation to complete mush. The incoherent noises coming out of her mouth were needier now, nonverbal pleas for the man taking her to give her a break...or go twice as hard. Even Ruby wasn't sure which, at this point.  
  
She'd tried to mark time from the angle of the light coming in the windows, but now her vision refused to focus enough to be useful. It was like her whole world had been reduced to that tireless, enormous cock that was plundering her insides. Ruby didn't even know if her guts would ever be the same shape again, or if they'd been permanently molded into an imprint of Zeke's dick.  
  
Once again, Zeke slammed down to the hilt and climaxed, making sure to pump every drop into her. It wasn't his second time, or fifth, or even tenth, though Ruby had lost the exact count after the load that filled her beyond capacity had sent white cream spurting from her mouth and nose.  
  
Even in her cock-drunk state, Ruby could tell that Zeke's challenge to 'not waste a drop' was just an excuse. A way to pay lip service to the idea that this was 'training' and not just self-gratification. He would go until he got tired or bored.  
  
In her normal state of mind, Ruby would have been horrified at the prospect of this going on for much longer. Right now, with every thrust blanking out her mind with white noise and ecstasy, there was no such issue. Her thoughts weren't even coherent enough to beg for more.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Zeke pulled out and let her slump over herself again, her mouth hanging open and drooling a steady stream of spunk onto the floor below. There were words said, probably. She couldn't really tell. In fact, Ruby just noticed how exhausted she was. It would be nice to just drift off and have a quick nap...  
  
She never got the chance. The thick cock plugging up her cunt shocked her right back awake. Her pussy had been clenching around nothing for so long, the sudden stimulation to the neglected nerves was enough to spark a mind-numbing climax, one that left her wide awake and yet completely limp. Some instinct drove her to try and straighten up, only to find her legs wrapping around someone's waist. That triggered another thrust into her needy cunt, though, so Ruby merely moaned happily and let it happen.  
  
All of a sudden, her head was whipped to the side, her cheek stinging. She'd just been slapped, and the jolt of the pain was just enough to lift her from her fugue, enough that the pleasure the rippled out from the impact wasn't enough to put her back under again.  
  
She was hanging in the grip of the third man, Shane, his cock deep inside of her cunt and her legs wrapped around his waist. "That's better. I don't feel like fucking a dead fish."  
  
One hand was wrapped around her body, holding her against him. Even with some lucidity restored, Ruby couldn't stop herself from drooling against his chest. It didn't matter, no amount of effort was enough to do more than weakly flail. Her body had simply had enough.  
  
Unfortunately, her 'owners' for the day weren't through with her yet.  
  
Shane started to bounce her up and down, guiding her...and adding force on the downward motions. "Ya know, I was  _really_ looking forward to puttin' a baby in you, Red. You'd beg for it in the end, and I'd get to breed you like a bitch in heat, after knocking that womb of yours into shape."  
  
His thrusts got harder, sharper, more effort being put into dragging her down onto his cock. Once again, it was smashing into the magically-reinforced barrier to her womb, driving the  _entire thing_ deeper into her body by fractions with every thrust. It was a treatment that she would never have survived without Aura, not to mention whatever superscience treatment she'd been given before coming onto this show.  
  
"And then, I get disappointed. Ya really made me feel put out, you know?" His tone was light, almost playful. Ruby couldn't tell if he was being serious, or if this was just another pretext. She wasn't sure it mattered. Stringing together sentences in her thoughts was becoming hard again, squeals escaping her every time her womb was battered by the apple-sized cockhead.  
  
"Sh-shhory..." She managed to slur out, hoping it was the right answer. Shane surprised her by chuckling.   
  
"Naw, not your fault you're a slut. I'll get plenty of chances. I'm just feelin' a little blue-balled right now. Wanna know why I'm saying this?"  
  
Ruby didn't trust herself to speak, not even having the energy to be offended by his degradation. She weakly nodded, a barely perceptible motion as her muscles seemed to be reduced to jelly, jiggling with every thrust against her core.  
  
"Because one day, you're gonna come back and apologize for real. You won't be forced to, nobody will make you. One day, you're gonna go around begging to get knocked up. And when you do, I'm gonna be your first visit."  
  
And then he spun Ruby around, the grinding feeling of being flipped upside down, her walls rotating around the thick shaft inside enough to make Ruby see stars, even as Shane drove her to the floor and started fucking her in earnest. It felt like he'd read her body and found the most sensitive bundle of nerves in her cunt, and then dedicated every ounce of strength in his body to pounding that little bundle into submission, trapping it between his cock and the floor, stretching Ruby's body enough to let her feel pressure from both sides.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing."  
  
Ruby's head turned as she mustered her strength enough to look over her shoulder. She was beyond words now, likely beyond gestures, but that didn't stop Shane from telling her. "'Cuz I'm a nice guy, I'm sharing my turn."  
  
The door opened, and the other two walked back inside, thick cocks swaying between their legs as Shane flipped over once again, rolling onto his back with Ruby splayed across his abdomen. He never missed a beat, pounding her cunt even as three fingers from each hand sank into Ruby's abused ass and spread her wide for Zeke to take his place again.  
  
The feeling of being double stuffed was nothing new to her, but that had been when she was fresh. Now, every nerve had been worked to its breaking point, and her whole body was raw and sensitive. Ruby's pupils dilated at the feeling, and she couldn't do much more than quiver bonelessly, gasping for breath as she was mercilessly fucked.  
  
And then she couldn't even gasp for breath, a huge dark cock sliding down her throat and choking off her air. "Sup, Red? Miss us?"  
  
\-----  
  
Hours later, the door to their room opened, and Mike stepped out into the hall, dragging Ruby by her hair. She was long past caring, though.  
  
All of Ruby's holes were gaping and streaming cum, and even more of the white goo was painted across her skin, enough that she was webbed from head to toe. Her mouth hung open, a bubble of seed briefly forming and popping between her lips as she breathed. Her whole body, what was visible beneath the layer of fluids she wore, was clearly marked by light bruises, showing where she'd been spanked, groped, slapped, squeezed, and stretched. Her ass was a clear target, though she'd obviously had quite a bit of attention paid to her chest as well.  
  
All in all, Ruby was a ruin. She was about as fucked as it was humanly possible to make her. If she could do more than twitch and gurgle at this point, it would be a miracle.  
  
Minder's diamond blinked to life next to them. "Alright, well done! Now, time to take Ms. Rose back to her apartment so she can rest and recover!"   
  
Mike grunted. "Do I have to take her all the way back there?"  
  
"Well, technically you just need to get her out of your apartment, but it would be  _polite_ to-"  
  
Mike tossed Ruby out into the hallway, letting her flop to the ground as he went back inside and slammed the door. Minder paused for a moment. "Well. Some people. Hmm..."  
  
\------  
  
When Ruby's mind collected itself enough to function again, the first thing she was aware of was warmth. Blissful, incredible warmth. She groaned without opening her eyes, sore muscles loudly voicing their approval. And then, she felt a pair of smooth hands on her shoulders, gently massaging her, working their way down her back. Ruby felt like she should maybe try and figure out what was happening, but that risked this stopping, and she'd rather eat her cloak.  
  
Expert fingers found each knot in her body and gently coaxed them into loosening, using just the right technique for each one. Ruby just about passed out again but fought to stay awake. If she was asleep, she'd miss the rest of this.  
  
Surprisingly, the hands skirted around her privates. Ruby groaned once again, this time trying to convey appreciation.   
  
"Yeah yeah, I gotcha."  
  
Ruby recognized that voice. Despite herself, she opened her eyes. "Emily...?"  
  
The purple-haired girl was standing over her, giving her that heavenly massage. "Yup. How ya feeling?"  
  
"Like I got hit by a truck but went to heaven right after."  
  
"Toldja. I give the best back rubs. Hands down."   
  
The proper reaction seemed to be letting out another appreciative groan as Emily worked her magic on another group of Ruby's sore muscles, prompting a smirk. "Rough day?"  
  
Ruby thought back to her time with the trio. "...Yeah. Something like that."  
  
"I'd figured. You had so much cum on you I thought you were a snowman. And I bet I could have put my fist in your cunt without touching the sides."  
  
There didn't seem to be much to say to that, so Ruby changed the topic. "So...why do this?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know." Ruby shrugged. "Give me a massage in a..." She hadn't examined her surroundings yet, and was surprised to find herself on a table in some kind of steam room. "...Sauna?"  
  
"Yup, got it in my apartment. And it's all part of the package, dude. I told you, I like to help people kick back and relax."  
  
She continued to work, and Ruby fought to stifle the groans enough to make her words intelligible. "Y-yeah, but...you're keeping things...not-lewd."  
  
"Aside from the fact that we're both naked," Emily drily pointed out, "There's a good reason for that. Yeah, I want a piece of you. But I want  _you_ to want it, too. Sexual assault is only fun with the repressed and the religious. And besides, like I'm gonna take sloppy seconds from  _those_ assholes."  
  
"Oh. Well...thanks."  
  
"No problem. Though, could you work on your timing a bit? I was knot-deep on Raul's cock when Minder rang my doorbell."  
  
"Uh...I'll try?"  
  
"Attagirl."  
  
\-----  
  
Eventually, Ruby managed to stumble back to her own apartment. She was already half-unconscious, and for whatever reason didn't run into Duke on her way to her room, for which she was grateful.  
  
She flopped into her super comfortable bed, and almost immediately passed out.


	11. R&R

The next morning, Ruby was slow to wake up. For a long while, she lazed around in her super-comfy bed, enjoying the lingering feeling of relaxation she had from the lovely massage she'd gotten last night. Still, when Minder's diamond popped into view over her bed, Ruby knew that it was time to get up. She hoisted herself up with a quiet groan, rolling her shoulders to try and wake up. "Morning. Please tell me whatever I've got scheduled for today is nicer."  
  
"It all depends on your point of view!"  
  
Ruby gave the hologram a baleful look. "Take a guess at it from mine."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to presume, but I think that you will at least enjoy the company of today's owner better. Probably. I cannot say for certain, though."  
  
Well, at least it was a cause to be hopeful. Though, Ruby had been disappointed quite a few times over the last couple of days. She rolled out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she stumbled over to the clothing printer. No gross pre-shower feeling to deal with, so she could just slide her outfit right on. This time, she barely spared the gap over her privates a glance before putting it on. Truth be told, she was kinda getting used to it. Yikes, she hoped she didn't forget and wear it back to Beacon...whenever she got to go back.  
  
Duke was waiting for her outside, curled up at the bottom of her stairs. Ruby wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a squeeze. "Hey, buddy. Miss me?"  
  
The Therianthrope huffed, nuzzling her, nostrils flaring. Ruby was glad that she'd been bathed, she wasn't sure if he'd appreciate the smell of those three dudes all over her. Though, she wasn't sure if he'd be upset with her, or if he'd get territorial. Considering where she was, it was probably for the best if she didn't find out.  
  
Of course, a quick hug and some patting wasn't all the care her alien companion needed. She didn't hesitate this time as she slid down between his legs. In fact, suckling on the tip of his cock as she stroked her hands up and down his length gave her a little thrill of anticipation, and the act itself was almost meditative. Stroke, slurp, stroke, suck...  
  
It was easy to lose herself in the repetition. She didn't do anything fancy or break up the routine, just enjoying the calm moment until her gooey treat spurting into her mouth and spilled down her throat.  
  
Wonderful. Breakfast was served. She gave Duke a pat as she stood back up. "Hope that helped take the edge off." He chuffed in response, sitting down by her side.   
  
Minder showed up again, though, always keeping her on schedule. "Ruby, you woke up late. You need to get on the way right now if you want to avoid being late to meeting your newest owner."  
  
Ruby glanced over at her alien pet. "Never a moment to rest, huh?"  
  
She wasn't sure if that grumble was directly intended as a response, but she liked to imagine it was.  
  
Ruby gave Duke one last pat on the shoulder before heading out the door and down the hall. On the way, she just so happened to notice Emily's door open, and a drowsy looking wolfman stumbled out. "Oh. Hey Ruby." Anything else he had to say was interrupted by a yawn, showing off some pretty impressive teeth.  
  
"Hey, Raul. Late night?"  
  
He flashed her a tired smirk. "I don't quit 'till the job is done."  
  
Ruby hadn't realized the implication of what she'd said until after it had already left her lips, but she was long past the point of blushing at a little innuendo. "Well, tell Emily that I appreciate what she did last night."  
  
"Hey, she was happy to do it. Feel free to swing by whenever, pretty sure both our doors are open to you. Mine is, at least, and Emily doesn't care much about privacy or personal space." He yawned again and kept shuffling back towards his door. "Not now, though. Need a nap. And fluids."  
  
Ruby waved as he headed off, then continued on her own way to the teleport pad. She hesitated for a moment before stepping aboard, though. Every time, she'd visited somewhere entirely different, and neither had really been the kind of experience that she would have... _preferred._ Not while she was totally in control of her senses, anyway.  
  
She grimaced and stepped forward anyway. There wasn't really a choice, so she might as well just bite the bullet.  
  
And suddenly, she was somewhere new.  
  
And yet, very familiar.  
  
Ruby hadn't ever been to this exact location, of course, but she recognized the layout, the  _atmosphere._ Tools and parts scattered over shelves, smooth floor made out of some kind of scuffed and scratched gray material, a variety of mechanical contraptions hanging in gantries and suspended in scaffolding...this was a machine shop.  
  
There was one major difference, naturally. The same major difference this show had with everything else. Namely, it all seemed to be for stuff that ranged from incredibly filthy, to seemingly benign and yet somehow suggestive anyway.  
  
There was a clang, the sound of various metal bits falling to the floor, and extremely loud swearing in some language that Ruby didn't understand. She'd barely taken a step towards the disturbance when a young woman jogged into view. The newcomer had long, strawberry blonde hair, somehow pristine despite the smudges of unidentified fluids that dotted her overalls. Her figure was somewhere in between Yang's and Ruby's in terms of curves, and she had very striking green eyes.  
  
She was also very, very irritated.  
  
"They put you in the  _workshop!?_  I had a room all set up for this...and you're not supposed to be here for another hour, anyway!"  
  
Thankfully, Minder came to her rescue. "It is the specified time. And you never requested a specific destination point, so I simply chose a location based on proximity."  
  
The girl blinked. "Wait...what time is...?" She tapped a silver band around her wrist, making a small holographic display pop up. "Oh. I guess time got away from me. Sorry about that." She strode forward, reaching out to shake Ruby's hand. "Anyway, I'm Robin. Pleasure to meet you, really!"  
  
Ruby accepted the handshake, her initial dread being replaced with cautious optimism. "Ruby Rose. And it's nice to meet you too! You're a lot nicer than the last...well, everyone else I've been sent to, actually."  
  
"Yeah, I saw it on the show. Rough stuff, but you looked like you got into it pretty quickly." Robin flashed Ruby a mischevious grin, then laid a hand on her shoulder and started to guide her somewhere. "Anyway, sorry about the mess. I've gotten everything all set up for today, I was just tinkering with some other stuff to kill time. You might be glad to hear that I'm not going to be putting you through your paces today. That's  _not_ going to last, I have some ideas that will absolutely  _blow your mind,_ but I'm gonna ease you into it. Today is for calibrations, nothing else."  
  
Ruby allowed herself to relax just a bit more. "Oh, good. What kind of calibrations?"  
  
"Nothing major. Just getting some readings while I test low-level sensory responses. And I do mean 'low-level', I'm not going to wring a single climax out of you today. Or even edge you that badly. Today is your freebie. Feel free to relax and unwind a little!"  
  
Relax and unwind. She'd gotten a good start on that last night, but hearing that she'd get a chance for more cheered Ruby up  _immensely._ If it wasn't for her mods, she'd probably still be walking bowlegged after the day she'd had yesterday. "That sounds great."  
  
"I'll bet. Hey, so your profile said you were a fan of engineering? Something about weapons?"  
  
Ruby perked up immediately. "Yeah! I've wanted to get a look at some of the stuff you can do with all this crazy technology for a while...but I'm pretty sure I'm not getting that opportunity. Unless you're offering?"  
  
"Eh, weapons aren't really my thing, and our scheduled time is going to be pretty occupied. Still, maybe you can swing by after hours and I can show you a thing or two! What sort of tech did you have access to back home?"  
  
They made small talk about their mechanical projects and undertakings while Robin led Ruby to her destination. Ruby was happy to gush about her darling Crescent Rose, and Robin was an excellent listener, nodding along with each bit of the design Ruby described. After that, Robin talked about the basics of 'modern' engineering, at least as much as she could before needing to bring things to a stop. "Alright, here we are."  
  
There was the outline of a door set in the wall. Robin placed her palm in the center, and it slid down into the floor. Through it, there was a pristine looking room with featureless floors and walls, with nothing inside except...a recliner?  
  
Well, maybe that wasn't exactly the right way to describe it. There was a passing resemblance to a dentist's chair, just in how it was laid out, but for the most part, it just looked like something that was designed for someone to sit back and relax on. There was dark padding on top of everything, though the sides were made out of some kind of silvery metal. If Ruby squinted, she could see very fine seams in the metal, but they were very well hidden.  
  
Robin gestured for her to continue, and Ruby took her place on the chair. It was comfortable enough, and restraints didn't snap on as soon as she sat down, so that was nice. Robin scurried over and checked it from all angles, before nodding. "Alright. I'll be in the observation and control room. Feel free to speak up if you need anything, I'll be able to hear you. Otherwise, just sit still. There's no safety risk, even if you do move, but it will make everything a bit easier if you let the machine do its work."  
  
Ruby settled back into the seat, crossing her fingers that for  _once,_ things would go better than she expected. Robin vanished out of the door again, it sealed behind her, and everything was quiet. Incredibly quiet, there wasn't a single sound in the entire room except for Ruby's own heartbeat and breathing.  
  
Then, there were a few clicking noises underneath her, and whirrs as compartments in the chair opened up. Ruby couldn't help but look around a bit as articulated mechanical limbs reached out from her seat. True to Robin's word, though, they didn't immediately jump to molesting her. Instead, with a surprisingly gentle and deft touch, the manipulators at the end started to massage her scalp.  
  
Robin's voice came through some unknown interface. "I have a scanner built into the headrest. Right now, we're just getting a baseline for how you interpret your senses. Touch, taste, smell, sight, sound...I've done it to myself, it can be really meditative! But yeah, I'm gonna shut up for now, don't want to corrupt the results."  
  
The mechanical fingers spread out from her scalp, diversifying their actions. Some simply slid along her skin, rubbing up and down her arms, along her shoulders, across her exposed chest as they cupped the swell of her breasts before slipping inside her outfit to complete their circuit around her belly, before reversing back along their whole path. Others continued to scratch her head, keeping gentle and moving around enough to keep it from irritating one spot for too long. Even more seemed to just do things at random. They tugged on Ruby's earlobes and poked her palms. They lifted her arms and stretched her legs. They gently rotated her wrists and cracked her toe knuckles. They just kept doing random things in random places, and Ruby found herself closing her eyes to focus on the sensations like she would at a massage.  
  
Yeah...this  _was_ like a massage. Except, unlike the one she got last night, it wasn't her muscles that were being attended, it was every part of her. It felt odd, but not entirely unpleasant.  
  
More clicks and whirrs heralded the arrival of more limbs, ready to engage another one of Ruby's senses. She opened her eyes briefly, just enough to see what looked like hoses with tiny nozzles waving around by her head. They started spritzing tiny puffs of perfume into the air, so little that the smell dissipated almost as soon as Ruby detected it. There was chocolate, oranges, pine needles, fresh laundry, the ocean, and about a hundred others that Ruby couldn't identify. It was odder than the touch, but not necessarily a deal breaker.  
  
After that, the 'scent' arms retreated, though the originals kept up their pseudo-massage. Indeed, new ones joined in, tracing patterns up her calves and thighs under her skirt. They didn't make a move towards her crotch, keeping it nice and platonic. Even the ones that kept tracing the swell of her bust paid it just as much attention as they gave the rest of her.  
  
The room speakers came on again, but this time it wasn't Robin speaking. Instead, it sounded like wind chimes or bells, a variety of noises in various tones. After that, it just started to play...noise. Like static, that continually changed in pitch until it got too low to hear. Then, it reappeared, only to rise beyond the range of human hearing. As far as Ruby knew, that was when it shut off, because that was when the taste stimulus began.  
  
Something that felt like nothing more than a polymer tentacle prodded at Ruby's lips. She obediently opened her mouth, and the tip of the tendril came to rest on her tongue. It dripped some beads of fluid onto her tastebuds, and Ruby's eyes widened at the sudden shock of flavor. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that she'd just bitten into a brick of salt. Then, the tendril sprayed her mouth with something to neutralize the taste, and immediately followed up with a cloyingly sweet one. Then came one so sour that Ruby found herself inadvertently puckering up around the tendril, immediately followed by one so bitter that she tried to spit the tentacle out of her mouth.  
  
Thankfully, it was done after that...which left sight.  
  
All of a sudden, the room was pitch black. There was no warning, the lights just immediately cut out. Just as suddenly, though, a monitor supported on a mechanical arm extended over the back of the chair and down in front of her face. Ruby looked up at it, and...  
  
And...  
  
It was so pretty. The lights shifted color and pattern constantly, forming a sort of beautiful chaos that Ruby couldn't look away from. She would happily have sat there for hours, just staring at the lights. She was completely heedless of the 'touch' tendrils completing their survey of her body, leaving not a single inch untouched as they categorized her responses.  
  
And then the lights were gone, and the room was lit up, and Robin was back in front of her. "Hey! Not too bad, right?"  
  
Ruby blinked, then shook her head. Her eyes felt sore, like when she'd stayed up late on her Scroll. "Y-yeah, not bad at all. What's next?"  
  
"Nothing. Sorry to disappoint, but I've got to take these readings and use them to fine-tune my machines! Don't worry, next week I'll absolutely blow you out of the water! Oh, but feel free to stop by like I said. I should be able to take a break once or twice if you want to chat."  
  
Feeling disoriented, Ruby waved goodbye and was immediately teleported back to the hallway where her room was. Was...that it? It seemed like it had gone by so quickly. Well, at least Robin had been true to her word about it being easy and relaxing, though she thought it was supposed to take up the whole day. Speaking of...  
  
"Hey, Minder, what time is it?"  
  
"Two in the afternoon, Ruby. You have the rest of the day off."  
  
Two!? But...she'd been there for, like, half an hour! Did she really lose track of time that much?  
  
Well, at least now Ruby could spend the day hanging out with one of her neighbors. Or Duke. Or, heck, both. She had hours and hours of free time now. She could-  
  
Her stomach rumbled, loudly.  
  
Right. This particular 'owner' session hadn't...uh,  _fed_ her like the last one had. So, first order of business was to head back to her room for lunch. After that, it was entirely up to her. Should be fun.


	12. Reconciliations.

Ruby knew that she could just go to Duke if she wanted a quick and tasty meal, but even though her attitude had gone through an extremely rapid period of forced adjustment, she wasn't sure she was ready to take the leap and make her Therianthrope her 'sole provider', so to speak. So instead when she got back to her room, all Duke got was a pat on the head as she headed over to the kitchen. Fortunately, he didn't seem too put off by it.  
  
She tapped the button to activate the borderline-magical food box and leaned forward towards where she assumed the thingy that received her voice was. "Uh, fried rice. With bits of meat and veggies in it?"  
  
Even with those vague instructions, the food replicator still performed perfectly, producing a steaming bowl of delicious chicken fried rice. There were even chopsticks...and a fork, just in case she didn't know how to use chopsticks.  
  
Ruby grabbed the fork. It wasn't  _her_  fault that trying to eat rice with a pair of sticks was really hard!  
  
She dug in to her lunch, occasionally tossing bits of chicken to Duke. Even though he seemed to be well fed and taken care of all the time, it didn't stop him from snapping each little piece out of the air. In a way, it reminded her of feeding Zwei scraps when Dad wasn't looking.  
  
Ruby gave Duke another chicken chunk, then reached over to rub the softer hide under his jaw. "You're a good boy." He made a happy humming noise, stretching his chin out to give Ruby easier access. It had only been a couple days, and already she couldn't imagine  _not_  taking Duke with her back to Beacon whenever she got to leave. It might be kind of tough to fit him in there, but she could work around that.  
  
A few minutes later, Ruby had finished her lunch and put the remnants back in the replicator to be broken down again. She stood up, stretched, and started to think about which of her neighbors she'd visit today.  
  
And then a hole opened in the air over her counter, and pale green tentacles surged into her kitchen.  
  
This caught her somewhat off guard.  
  
Before she could react, several had coiled around her waist, her arms, and her legs, and were busy hauling her off her feet and into whatever sort of portal they'd come out of. By the time Ruby had even processed what the heck had just happened, she was already at the tentacles' mercy. Even as they hauled her off, she could feel them coiling under her clothes and sliding over her skin.  
  
At least, until Duke got involved.  
  
In a whirr of activity, the Therianthrope charged into the mass of tentacles coming out of the portal, slashing and biting and stomping on anything that came into reach. The tentacles, despite their impressive strength, tore underneath his teeth and claws. He severed most outright, with the remainder beating a hasty retreat.  
  
Ruby dropped to the floor of her kitchen, the tentacles around her spasming briefly before evaporating into a slightly luminescent cloud of green smoke, which disappeared just as soon as it arrived.  
  
From start to finish, the whole event had taken around five seconds. Ruby sat there for a moment, just processing it for a bit. "Okay. Sudden tentacle portals. Uh, Minder? Is that...supposed to happen?"  
  
Minder's diamond didn't even show up for her one-word answer. "Yes." There was no further elaboration.  
  
Ruby sighed, then clambered to her feet and stepped over to where Duke was standing, alert and at the ready. Even though the tentacles were gone, there was still a swirly, dark hole in the air where they'd come out of, and Ruby assumed that they could come back through at any moment. However, even if they did, Duke seemed to have things well in hand.  
  
Ruby reached over and gave him another pat. "You are a  _really_  good boy. Uh, I'm gonna head out now. Don't know how much of this you understand, but I'll be back in a little while. Um...be careful?"  
  
If anything, the sudden tentacle portal just made Ruby want to get out of her apartment for a while even  _more,_ and while she felt a little guilty about just leaving Duke behind right after he'd saved her from what she suspected would be a  _strenuous_ experience, it wasn't like she could really bring him out of the apartment. Could she? "Hey, Minder, can I take Duke out of the apartment?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but outside of emergency scenarios, pets are not allowed to enter the main apartment hub."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Ruby thought for a second. "Hey, is he allowed out of the apartment at all?"  
  
"Yes. While you are out or asleep, a way opens for him to explore the area outside of your apartment.  _Physically_ outside, that is, he isn't teleported to any other locations. It's largely wilderness, so he's free to do as he likes. Before you ask, food and water for him are provided both outside, and in the room you initially found him in, which he has claimed as a sort of den."  
  
That's right. After the first day, there were whole big sections of her apartment that Ruby just hadn't revisited. Really, she wasn't used to having so much  _space_ to herself. She felt marginally less guilty about leaving Duke alone, now. Though, there was one last thing...  
  
"Uh, Minder? On the first day, you said I needed to...'help' him every six hours, right? What's he supposed to do when I spend all day with an owner and come back exhausted? Or when I'm asleep?"  
  
Ruby wasn't sure how much if this the object of her discussion understood, but he  _definitely_ seemed to perk up just a little as she started talking about his little 'issue.'  
  
"Well, he simply becomes more pent up until you have a chance to relieve him! Or at least, until  _someone_ has a chance to relieve him. If you're willing to give a neighbor access to your room, perhaps you could come to an arrangement with someone? Otherwise, he will simply continue to be agitated."  
  
Oh, now she felt guilty again. He'd just saved her from some kind of tentacle monster, and she was continuing to neglect his needs! It might have been kind of irrational on her part, but Ruby felt like she needed to do something kind of big to make up for it.  
  
She nodded to herself, then reached out to put a hand on Duke's shoulder. "Alright, buddy. I'm going out until this portal goes away. I'll be back in a while, though, and then I  _promise_ I'll take care of you. Okay?"  
  
Duke chuffed happily, shifting over to bump her gently with his shoulder without taking his eyes off the tentacle portal. Satisfied that he'd gotten the message, Ruby gave him one last pat and then headed to the door. This evening might be an exhausting one, but if there was one thing that she'd learned over the last few days, it was that she could endure a  _lot_ of really, really intense sex.  
  
That hadn't been a skill she'd ever thought she'd need, to be honest. Slut Life was showing her all  _kinds_ of new things.  
  
\-----  
  
She tried Crysta's door first since she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to the little faerie in a while. Ruby was mildly disappointed when knocking on the door didn't get any response, but she just shrugged it off. It wasn't like everyone else was just waiting for her to stop by, they all probably had things to do, too.  
  
Giving the doors of Kelt and the three muscular 'trainers' a wide berth, Ruby reached Raul's next...but hesitated, and then kept going. As much as she was pretty sure the wolfman was an okay person, she still wasn't sure if showing up at his door uninvited would be alright. After all, considering their surroundings, would he be expecting her to want to do stuff if she showed up like that? If she said no, would it upset him? She didn't want to drive off a potential friend like that. Maybe she could get Emily to introduce them in a safer way?  
  
Ruby really didn't do well when it came to social stuff. Just being cheerful and friendly was good enough a lot of the time, but it never made her  _comfortable_ with it all. She just never knew how people would react.  
  
When she came to Emily's door, she almost knocked...but her eyes strayed further over, to Neo's door. The petite mute was from Remnant, just like her. Even if they'd been on opposite sides of a battlefield the last time they'd met, surely Neo was just as out of place here as she was? At the very least, they had something in common, and Ruby knew that Neo probably wouldn't make any sexual assumptions about her visit.  
  
Emily was the safer choice...but Ruby needed as many friends as she could get. Mustering her courage, she stepped over to Neo's door and knocked there, instead. And this time, unlike with Crysta, the door opened.  
  
And Neo was completely naked.  
  
Considering all that she had seen and done, Ruby  _really_ should have been completely unfazed by this. Still, old instincts die hard, and she still flinched and looked at the ceiling. "Ah! Uh, hi! I didn't mean to...uh..."  
  
Didn't mean to what? Have Neo answer the door stark naked? That wasn't her fault!  
  
After getting over her initial startled reaction, Ruby looked back down and met Neo's amused gaze. She was tempted to let her eyes sink a little lower, but not tempted enough to give in. Instead, she gamely tried to stick with her original plan. "So, um...I wanted to talk to you. About...the stuff I said the other day, and other things. I, uh, I'm not planning on holding a grudge. I'm okay with just forgetting that we used to be on different teams if you are."  
  
Neo smirked at her, then turned to walk back into her apartment, crooking a finger over her shoulder in a clear invitation to follow. Ruby wasn't certain if she was comfortable where this was going, but at least nobody was angry with her. Still...this wasn't at all what she expected. She'd hoped to get a bit of familiarity when she talked with Neo. Instead, it seemed like the petite ex-criminal had adapted to her new surroundings far more quickly than Ruby herself had.  
  
Neo's room was very similar to Ruby's own, done up in the same style and with the same amenities, with a couple of differences. One, there was no Duke. Two, there was a big old-fashioned painting on the wall of some guy wearing a historical-looking military outfit, with his hand caught in the buttons or something. Weird.  
  
There was a pair of black pants folded across the back of the couch, and Neo shimmied her way into those, before reaching over the couch and plucking a loose-fitting shirt from somewhere out of sight. Thusly dressed, she turned back to Ruby and started to sign, the same holographic subtitles as before translating for her.  _I told you last time, water under the bridge. Besides, I've really got to thank you._  
  
"Thank me?"  
  
Neo's smirk widened into a full-blown grin.  _This place is incredible. If you didn't get on this show, I wouldn't be having the time of my life. Though, from the videos, it looks like you're enjoying yourself just as much as I am._  
  
Ruby blushed. "Oh, why did you have to remind me that all of this is being filmed!?"  
  
 _Not like that's gonna change. Might as well get used to it._  
  
She sighed. "I guess. So you're adjusting pretty well to all of this? It was...kind of a shock for me, to be honest."  
  
 _Oh yeah, that much was obvious from the beginning. It's a lot easier to have fun here when you treat it like a huge vacation. You can do whatever you want, enjoy yourself in any way that a million universes of perverts have come up with, and there aren't consequences for any of it! Go on, get drunk. Suck a dick or five. Fuck a dragon. Live a little._  
  
The petite girl's expression turned into something more...inviting.  _In fact, why not spend a while longer here? We can get to know each other. Really make sure that there aren't any sore feelings._  
  
Ruby hesitated. "Okay, I'd  _like_ to, but I'm pretty sure you were just propositioning me and I'm kind of not in the mood right now. I'm sure it would be great, it's nothing against you! I, uh, just don't really feel like it."  
  
Neo laughed. It was slightly odd to watch, honestly. Her shoulders shook and she made all the motions like she was laughing, but all that came out of her mouth was air.  _Fine, suit yourself. Strictly platonic. I can deal with taking a quick break._  
  
\-----  
  
Hanging out with Neo was an interesting experience. The sign language and subtitles was an interesting complication, but one that didn't really interfere that much. Even if Neo was turned away from Ruby, the words would turn to face her so that she always knew what Neo was 'saying'.  
  
At the same time, it was hard for a lot of other reasons. Ruby didn't ask any personal questions, and neither did Neo. For Ruby, it was because she was worried about seeming nosy, and for Neo...well, who knew? Mostly, they just stuck to small talk. Comparing their apartments, mentioning interesting things they'd discovered, that sort of thing. Neo had gotten more use out of her apartment than Ruby, and let her know that there was a kind of automated cleaning service that came through around midday. It was like a silvery cloud, that moved useful things back where they belonged, and just dissolved garbage and stains like they were never there. Neo didn't know how it told the difference but claimed that it had never made a mistake.  
  
Ruby, meanwhile, shared stories about Duke. It took some prompting from Neo to talk about his sexual performance, but eventually, the mute managed to prod Ruby into spilling the details, mostly because she'd watched all of it already.  
  
"I don't know  _why,_ but it just tastes  _so good._ Like...cinnamon and cloves and all sorts of things, but also at the same time, it's salty and savory? I swear, I've never done this sort of thing before but with Duke, it all just felt okay!"  
  
 _Nice. Mind if I take him out for a spin one day?_  
  
"Jeez, feel free. Any time. Seriously, he needs...you know, release, around four times a day or else it starts to hurt him."  
  
 _Wow. I've got a schedule I'm sticking to for now, but I might swing by in a few days. Speaking of schedule, actually..._  
  
Neo made some motion with her hands, and a holographic time readout popped up in front of her.  _Yup, thought so. I've got some other guests coming in a minute. Feel free to join us, but I think you might want to leave before we get going._  
  
Ruby blinked. "Why, what's-?"  
  
The door to Neo's apartment opened, and the three muscle dudes walked in. Mike, Shane, and Zeke were all shirtless, and all of them were already tenting the front of their gym shorts so much that Ruby thought the elastic was about to snap. "Well well, when I heard we'd got an invitation, didn't expect you'd be back for round two, Red. Like the ride we took you for so much you're already begging for more?"  
  
"N-no thank you!" Ruby squeaked. Thankfully, none of them tried to stop her when she made for the door. Before it closed behind her, she took one last look over her shoulder. Neo was standing in the middle of all three, looking confident and sure of herself despite how absolutely puny she was in comparison.  _Well, boys? Time to see if you can back up that bragging._  
  
"Hah. By the time we're all the way in, you're just gonna be a drooling piece of fuckmeat. Now come 'ere."  
  
The door shut before Ruby could see what happened next, and she hurried down the hallway before either side could change their mind and drag her in. Yup, Neo had  _definitely_ adjusted to her surroundings better than she had...though Ruby couldn't help but wonder how much of her would be  _left_ after those three were through.  
  
Thankfully, she'd managed to get away. Now, all she had to do was head back to her apartment, and spend the rest of the day sating the incredible virility of her alien roommate.  
  
She'd be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to it, just a little.


	13. Rewards for a Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I am so sorry. I've been updating this story in the place I originally posted it, and COMPLETELY FORGOT to update it anywhere else! Work on it has indeed slowed down some, but I have completed up to chapter 17, and I will update this fic shortly. Maybe a chapter a day, just to make sure nobody who's interested misses a single big chapter drop.

Ruby was back at her door in moments.  She'd escaped the muscledudes for today, and now it was time to kick back with her roommate.  Duke...Duke had been a very good boy to her, lately.  It was about time that she rewarded him for that, and made up for not keeping up with his needs over the last couple of days.

As expected, the Therianthrope was waiting for her right on the other side of her door, bolting into an upright sitting position as she walked into her room.  Ruby could clearly see his chest and underbelly...including how his cock was already partially pushed out of the sheath, the four balls underneath visibly swollen with need.  It wasn't  _quite_ as bad as it had been those first two days, but it definitely looked uncomfortable.

Ruby bit her lip.  He...deserved more than just sex, right?  He'd probably be  _happy_ with just sex, but he'd saved her from those tentacles today...and he hadn't actually tried to force himself on her again despite his instincts doubtlessly howling at him to do so.  How could she make it special?

"Hey, Minder?  Do you know how Duke feels about water?"  Just a shot in the dark, but-

"Therianthropes come from a largely tropical world, with ambient humidity and temperature being somewhat higher than the average on a planet like your home.  While it does not bother them to go without, he should likely have no problem with water, and indeed may enjoy it."

Awesome, that was perfect for what she'd had in mind!  Ruby walked past Duke, beckoning for him to follow.  "Thanks, Minder!  Come on buddy, I've got something special in mind!"  Duke was up and alongside her immediately, though he had to wait and go after her to climb up the stairs to her bedroom.  Fitting him through the door was a little bit of a struggle, too, but he could make it in if he twisted himself sideways and pulled himself through.

The Therianthrope sniffed curiously at Ruby's bed, but that wasn't what the Crimsonette had in mind.  Instead, she opened up another door, the one to her spacious bathroom, with the shower that was the size of a room by itself.  Ruby pulled her clothes off, only slightly hesitating before doing so and with only minor twinges of embarrassment at the knowledge that her whole body was being watched at all times.  It wasn't like she'd  _actually_ been covering anything important with her clothes, anyway...

She could practically feel Duke's stare, his deep breaths quickening as she stripped herself naked.  Getting him into the bathroom was a little more difficult than getting him into the bedroom was, since his cock was now long enough to slap the doorframe on the way through, but he didn't seem to mind.  And then he followed her again into the shower, where there was just barely enough room for him to comfortably turn around if the need arose.

Ruby turned the shower on, setting it so that the whole cubicle would be filled with a warm mist.  Even with such a light setting, water quickly stuck to Ruby, making her skin glisten and her hair stick to her head.  Then, she turned to face Duke, trying not to let how vulnerable she felt show as she mustered her courage...and lay down on her back, sliding herself underneath her roommate, letting that massive alien cock press into her belly and drool slippery preseed down her skin.  "G-go crazy, Duke."

She didn't need to ask twice.

All of the vents across Duke's skin suddenly sprayed out thick clouds of the red aphrodisiac fog as he curled his forelimbs around her, snatching her up and pressing the narrow tip of his dick against her entrance.  His head lunged down, and Ruby flinched as he opened his mouth and showed his teeth, only to be surprised yet again as a long thick tongue snaked out and pushed through her lips.  Like almost everything else about him, Duke's saliva was evidently arousing as well, as Ruby suddenly felt the most terrible ache in her lower belly, a hollowness that  _demanded_ to be filled.

And Duke was more than happy to oblige.

He pulled her down onto his cock, spearing into Ruby's depths at the same time his sinewy tongue wriggled deeper, plundering her throat and making everywhere it touched tingly and sensitive.  The red aphrodisiac fog was trapped in the confines of the shower, leaving it unable to disperse as even  _more_ was continually added, billowing from Duke's mouth directly into Ruby's face now as well.

Ruby gurgled and choked, trying to demand Duke to fuck her harder, faster,  _anything_ to quell the burning lust that was absolutely flooding her body.  Even though she'd tightened back up since the last time she'd been fucked, Ruby eagerly accepted the immense stretching that came as Duke plowed into her body.  At this point, she didn't even  _need_ her mods to turn the pain of it into pleasure,  _everything_ was pleasure to her.  Duke's scent filled her mind and seeped into her brain, honey and spices and a million wonderful things that left her clenching around him like a silken vice as her awareness was almost instantly reduced to one long, continuous orgasm.

There was an impact, deep inside, the feeling of her womb denying an intruder.  Her memories stirred, this wasn't the first time this had happened, her innermost depths completely refusing entry no matter how much force was applied.  It meant something, something important, but Ruby simply couldn't gather enough of her fragmented neurons together at the moment to say what.

At any rate, it didn't matter.  Duke's cock was going to sheathe itself inside her, no matter how much she had to be molded to fit it in.

It pushed deeper, driving her womb further into her body as more and more force was applied.  Ruby's fingers and toes twitched and fluttered at the feeling, as her breath became short and her heartbeat seemed to thrum throughout her entire body.  Finally, though, Duke's cock made a place for itself to fit, the enormous cum-factories churning at its base slapping against Ruby's ass as the Therianthrope forced himself in to the hilt.

At first, their position had been nearly missionary, with the exception that Ruby had been held in Duke's grip instead of laying on something else.  Duke hunched over further more and more as he got into his stride, shifting their relative positions to give him a better angle to pound into Ruby's body.

All of a sudden, Ruby felt warm tile against her back, and the additional jarring sensation of a floor bracing her against the Therianthrope's energetic thrusts.  But he didn't stop, continuing to slide down, like he was intent on holding Ruby as close to himself as possible.

The crimsonette found her legs stretching back over her head as they slid off of Duke's torso, the position letting him reach her depths with even greater ease as he pressed himself on top of her.  Ruby's ankles were somewhere above her head as she was flattened to the ground under Duke's bulk and  _mated,_ the only reprieve she had the short, rapid gyrations of the alien's hips as he drove her wild.

It was too intense, too intense by far!  Ruby tried to buck her hips to meet him, tasting his aphrodisiac saliva as his long, almost tentacle-like tongue continued to feed her the sensitivity-enhancing fluid.  She couldn't do much more than twitch, couldn't move a single muscle more than half an inch either way, but she  _needed_ this to go harder, deeper, faster!  She needed  _more!_

Her overwhelming urges, the chemical bliss driving her into a state of almost feral arousal, finally found an outlet.  Those little twitches of her hips and cunt, eager to receive any punishment Duke could give, sped up massively as her Semblance was instinctively put to a new use.  It was like her whole body was a vibrating, squeezing sleeve around Duke's cock, and the alien beast pulled his tongue free of her and  _howled_ as he slammed himself inside of her depths, the knot at the base of his cock forming in record speed and popping into Ruby's already-stressed cunt in a single motion.

And then, he  _erupted._

Ruby's enhanced treatment continued, coaxing a monumental release from her pent-up companion.  As big as all of his previous climaxes together, Duke's cock twitched in rapid fire pulses, jets of his thick seed pouring into Ruby's body as fast as his enormous balls could squeeze it out.  Ruby wasn't immune to the enhanced sensation, and her expression just went  _blank_ as her whole body went limp, brain entirely occupied with processing the ungodly and unnatural amounts of pleasure it was experiencing.

Thankfully, that caused her instinctive Semblance use to die down, bringing things back to a more manageable amount of insane pleasure before something inside of her snapped.

Duke rested his weight on her, panting, and Ruby found that it felt comforting to have him like a giant weighted blanket on top of her.  If it wasn't for the constant cloud of now-pinkish mist raining down on her, she might have been able to fall asleep then and there.  As it was, she enjoyed the closeness with her companion until the knot softened enough for him to pull out.

White goo poured out of Ruby's red and gaping entrance, globs of it landing on the floor beneath her with audible splats.  There had been so much in her that some had even escaped the tight seal of the knot, forming a growing pool around her.  Ruby's belly was suffused with gentle warmth, and she wondered if this was what mothers felt like all the time, a thought that seemingly came out of nowhere and vanished as soon as it had arrived.

When Duke got up off of her, she saw that his legs were trembling, and she couldn't help but let out a tired giggle.  "Looks like...I'm not the only one...exhausted...for once.  Heh."  When  _she_ tried to get up, though, Ruby found that she couldn't do much more than shift her legs until they flopped down below her torso where they belonged.  There was no worry, though.  Even a little shaky, Duke was still more than strong enough to pick her up and carry her with him to bed.

Not  _her_ bed, though.  He paused for a moment next to it, but when Ruby made no effort to even  _try_ to get out of his grasp, he kept going back downstairs into  _his_ room.

It was the same one that he'd been in the first time they met.  Ruby hadn't gotten a chance to look around then, and she barely was awake enough to do it now, but she still made out an entire wall of floor to ceiling windows that looked like it could open up to let him outside, and a little sunken area in the middle that was lined with something soft.

Sadly, Duke overestimated his balance just a tad and ended up stumbling as he headed down into the sleeping area of his den.  He didn't drop Ruby completely, but his grip loosened enough to swing her upside down, and when Duke flopped onto his back Ruby found herself using his thick nuts as a makeshift pillow, with his cock having retreated back into its sheath a little while ago.  Evidently, neither of them were bothered enough to actually try and move, so that's how they fell asleep.

That night, Ruby's dreams were incredibly vivid and lustful.  Nothing coherent emerged, but she still had scattered images, flashes of her in the middle of an entire pack of Therianthropes with Duke leading them, of her with a round midriff full of offspring, cradling it with a happy smile, of a dozen little Dukes playing and running and climbing all over her.

They were good dreams, and when Ruby woke up the next morning, that's all she dismissed them as.  Just dreams.

As she prepared herself for the next day by getting her breakfast from Duke, cleaning herself after last night, and getting dressed, Ruby found it easy to put them out of her mind.  After all, surely she was just  _imagining_ that slight swell to her belly, right?


End file.
